Garuchan Oneshot Collections
by girl-chan2
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot absurd, di-update setiap 5 hari (kalau sanggup).
1. Garuchan Athletic House

Yah, pengen aja publish ini... -w-/

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Just have this fic and OC's...

Warning: Absurd, sedikit garing, cross abal-abalan, dll.

* * *

 **Part 1: Garuchan Athletic House**

* * *

Semuanya terjadi beberapa minggu sebelum ekspansi markas.

Saat itu para anggota Garuchan sedang melakukan aktivitas pagi seperti biasanya: sarapan pagi, mandi pagi, acara ngeden di toilet berjamaah (?), dan juga aksi perkelahian panas di pagi hari (tentunya oleh para rival abadi).

Tapi mereka semua terlihat bingung ketika memperhatikan sebuah kotak super besar yang disegel dengan selotip dan bertuliskan 'Jangan dibuka, kesialan akan menghampirimu!' tergeletak di ruang tengah.

"Bujug deh! Emangnya dikate kotak pandora apa?" komentar Alexia.

"Tau tuh, kotak gaje dari mana coba?" timpal Monika.

"Lha, beneran ngambang nih kotak?" tanya Lucy sweatdrop.

Sebenarnya kotak itu tidak begitu menarik, tapi yang menarik perhatian mereka adalah posisi kotak yang ngambang (?).

Jika dilihat dari atas, bawah, dan samping, sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dengan kotak tersebut (kecuali fakta kalau kotak itu emang ngambang).

Akhirnya setelah dipastikan tidak ada yang aneh, mereka semua langsung meninggalkan kotak itu.

* * *

Mereka sedang berganti baju untuk latihan olahraga, walaupun agak ragu karena pelatihnya adalah si 'kambing jejadian'.

* * *

Di toilet cowok...

"Errr, kenapa bajunya kayak gini coba?" tanya Tartagus bingung.

"Nggak tau." jawab Vience datar.

"Nggak ada yang aneh ah!" bantah Ikyo.

Yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Seragam kayak gini lu bilang NGGAK aneh?! Common sense lu kemana, BAKAKITSUNE?!" bentak Edgar nggak nyelow.

Yang lainnya langsung jawdrop mendengar teriakan nggak nyelow Edgar barusan.

* * *

Di sebuah lapangan...

"Pffft! Ahahahahaha!" Gelak tawa pun terdengar dari seluruh penjuru lapangan. (Kenapa jadi lebay begini coba?)

"BUJUG DAH! NGGAK KIRA-KIRA DEH!"

"KENAPA PADA PAKE BAJU BEGITUAN?!"

"Thun-kun, pffft! Nggak pantes banget!"

"Liat diri lu sendiri, Emy bego!"

"Kenapa kalian jadi kayak hyena gila semua ya?"

* * *

Note: Mereka semua pake jumpsuit ala Bruce Lielie (?) untuk alasan tertentu. Baju untuk cowok warnanya hijau daun dengan garis putih dan baju untuk cewek warnanya merah stroberi dengan garis putih, jadi deh permen M*n*z dan permen B*a*t*r!

* * *

PRIIT TEEET TOEEET! (?)

Mereka pun berbaris dengan rapi dan Mathias menyiapkan barisan para makhluk sarap tersebut. *digorok bersama.*

"Baiklah! Kita pemanasan dulu, terutama bagian kaki! Karena hari ini, kita akan triathlon!" ujar Mathias santai.

Webek, webek...

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" koor mereka semua kaget.

"Setelah pemanasan, kalian keluar dan lari satu kilometer ke barat setelah pintu keluar, di sana ada pos kedua dan berenang di sana. Setelah itu kalian lari lagi lima ratus meter ke barat, di sana ada pos ketiga, kalian akan bersepeda balik lagi ke sini." jelas Mathias.

Setelah penjelasan selesai, mereka semua langsung lari keluar.

'Lari mah masih mainstream.' pikir Thundy.

* * *

Di pos kedua...

"Apa ini?" tanya Edward.

Tumma membaca papan pengumuman pos kedua. "Etto... 'Karena di sini tidak ada kolam renang, berenang diganti dengan skipping seratus kali', begitu katanya."

"Kalau beginian mah jagonya si serigala, liat aja sendiri!" Alpha menunjuk Maurice yang skipping dengan kecepatan suara (?!).

Sebagian orang langsung jawdrop melihatnya.

* * *

Setelah selesai, mereka semua segera ngacir ke pos ketiga.

'Skipping udah mulai melenceng.' batin Thundy.

* * *

Di pos ketiga...

Thundy, Teiron, Alisa, dan Elwa langsung berhenti saat melihat Saphire, Daren, Adelia, dan Lisa yang jawdrop melihat sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Teiron sambil menepuk pelan pundak Lisa.

"Kamu lihat saja sendiri!" Lisa menunjuk tiga badut yang lagi naik sepeda roda satu.

Mereka adalah Musket, Emy, dan Arie yang sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan diri di atas sepeda roda satu.

"Hej Daren-pyon, bagian sepedanya gimana?" tanya Giro yang baru sampai.

Daren hanya menunjuk ke arah ketiga badut dadakan tersebut dan Giro langsung jawdrop melihatnya.

"Kita beneran naik itu?" tanya Rendy yang cengo melihat tiga badut gila tersebut.

"Mungkin, hosh!" balas Rina yang baru sampai.

"Di sini tertulis 'Karena kami tidak punya sepeda roda dua, maka kalian kembali ke lapangan dengan sepeda roda satu'." jelas Naya yang membaca pengumuman di pos ketiga.

"Bujug dah! Tuh orang udah gila kali ya?!" pekik Salem sambil mencoba mengayuh sepeda roda satu yang disediakan.

Belum setengah meter mengayuh, Salem sudah terjatuh dan langsung ditertawakan oleh semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Heh! Lu cobain aja sendiri kalau bisa, jangan cuma ngetawain doang!" bentak Salem kesal.

Akhirnya yang lainnya ikut mencoba dan terjatuh dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya (?).

* * *

Sekarang para anggota Garuchan sedang berjalan menuju markas mereka setelah menjalani latihan gaje barusan.

Tapi ketika tiba di depan pintu, mereka dihentikan oleh seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan kemeja dan celana panjang merah, dasi dan sarung tangan hitam, sepatu boot coklat, dan sebuah topi kecil di atas kepalanya.

Yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mathias Køhler.

"Yo!" sapanya sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Ada apa nih? Tumben nyampe duluan." tanya Vivi heran.

"Pengen aja, emangnya nggak boleh?" Mathias nanya balik.

Vivi facepalm seketika setelah mendengar jawaban Mathias barusan.

"Oh iya, kalian ikut aku ya!" ajak Mathias mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk mengikutinya.

Yang lainnya hanya saling berpandangan dan mengikuti si jabrik.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nah, kita sampai!" Mathias berbalik ke arah kerumunan yang mengikutinya kayak bebek. *plak!*

"HEEEEEH?! APAAN TUH?!" koor sebagian dari mereka ketika sampai di depan sebuah bangunan berwarna merah terang dengan tulisan 'ElesiSushi' di papan reklamenya.

"Nah, kalian laper kan? Ayo masuk!" Mathias mengajak masuk kerumunan makhluk gaje tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk masuk karena tuntutan perut mereka yang dari tadi semakin ganas. XD

* * *

"Irasaimase, selamat datang di ElesiSushi." kata seorang cewek berambut merah panjang sambil membungkuk.

"Ada tempat untuk puluhan orang?" tanya Mathias kepada gadis merah tersebut.

"Tentu saja, silahkan masuk." Gadis itu menunjukkan tempat mereka duduk.

Yang lainnya hanya mengikuti gadis itu.

* * *

Setelah ditunjukkan meja yang dimaksud, seluruh anggota Garuchan langsung duduk dengan tertib. (Tumben tertib, biasanya rusuh! *dibantai.*)

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya gadis tersebut sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku menu kepada si jabrik.

Selagi Mathias melihat daftar menu yang sepertinya diragukan menu dan orang yang memilih menu-nya (?), para anggota Garuchan lainnya mulai meributkan apa yang ingin mereka makan.

"Oke! Pesan paket spesial tujuh orang empat porsi ya!" teriak Mathias pake toa saking ributnya teman-teman dia kayak anak kecil yang baru pertama kali diajak ke restoran. *dibantai.*

Gadis itu mencatat pesanan Mathias. "Hmm, paket spesial tujuh orang empat porsi! Mau minum apa?"

"Orange Juice!" teriak Vience.

"Banana Float!" Rina ikut-ikutan.

"Negi Juice!" teriak Tartagus.

Yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Cappuchino!" Alexia mengangkat tangan.

"Mango Bubble!" teriak Lisa dan Alpha kompak.

"Milkshake (dayo)!" seru Musket dan Salem.

"Jus Sambel Balado." kata Elwa ngawur.

'Emangnya ada Jus Sambel Balado?' batin yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Sakeeeeee!" teriak Emy yang langsung dihadiahi death glare dari kekasihnya, kemudian hanya tertawa garing. "Ehehehehe... Aku Cola aja deh!"

"Strawberry Float!" seru Adelia.

"Jus Blueberry!" teriak Giro dan Daren bersamaan.

"Aku sama kayak Adel." ujar Monika datar.

"Ah, aku belum pernah mencoba minuman Jepang... Umm, ocha." kata Naya yang dari tadi sibuk memilih.

"Same with me!" timpal Saphire.

"Cherry Float!" ujar Vivi.

"Chococinno." kata Teiron setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Aku sama kayak Elwa!" teriak Alisa.

'What the?!' Yang lainnya (kecuali Elwa) langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

* * *

Setelah semuanya memesan, terjadilah keributan saat acara makan-makan di ElesiSushi. Mulai dari acara rebutan sushi, Emy yang tiba-tiba mabok, sampe live show Elesis yang memotong tuna menjadi sashimi.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Haah, kenyang~" celetuk Rina sambil merosot dari kursinya.

"Sama..." balas Vivi yang juga ikut merosot.

"Nah, kalian udah kenyang kan? Ayo pulang!" kata Mathias sambil memesan sebuah minuman.

"Mathias-pyon nggak ikutan balik?" tanya Giro.

"Nggak, gue masih ada sedikit 'urusan' di sini!" jawab Mathias santai.

"Soreja, mata na!" koor yang lainnya sambil keluar dari ElesiSushi.

* * *

Di jalan...

"Okashi na..." Tumma masih berpikir keras.

"Kenapa lagi, Tum?" tanya Arie.

"Kayaknya aku dapat firasat buruk deh..." jawab Tumma sambil mijit kening.

* * *

Di ElesiSushi...

 _Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Hokuou! Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Hokuou!_

"Halo?" Si jabrik mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sudah siap!" balas yang di seberang sana.

"Oke! Mereka sudah kembali tadi, mungkin lima menit lagi mereka akan sampai." Mathias melirik jam tangannya. "Held og lykke _(Semoga beruntung)_!"

"Ini minumannya!" kata sang pemilik restoran sambil menaruh segelas bir di mejanya.

"Ah, makasih!" balas Mathias sambil meminum bir-nya.

"Let the fun begin! Now!"

* * *

Back at gerombolan (?)...

"Akhirnya nyampe juga, ternyata ElesiSushi jauh banget ya!" kata Thundy.

Teiron membuka kunci pintu markas, kemudian tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepalanya karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat mencoba membuka pintu. "Hm?"

"Kenapa, Tei?" tanya Alpha yang melihat Teiron kesusahan.

"Pintunya! Coba deh dibuka!" jawab Teiron sambil menyingkir dari pintu.

Alpha pun mencoba menarik pintu tersebut dengan wajah aneh yang sukses membuat teman-temannya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan bodoh anak itu.

"Al, pintunya didorong, bukan ditarik." ralat Lucy sambil tertawa miris.

Alpha langsung facepalm di tempat, kemudian dia memegang kenop pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya, tapi pintunya masih belum juga terbuka.

"Pintunya masih dikunci?" tanya Maurice.

"Nggak kok, sumpah! Orang gue udah buka tadi!" jawab Teiron.

"Pintunya emang nggak dikunci!" timpal Alpha yang masih memegang kenop pintu markas.

Ceklek!

"Lihat? Biasanya kalau dikunci bunyinya nggak kayak gini, tapi ini udah nggak dikunci!" lanjut Alpha.

"Terus kenapa nggak bisa dibuka?" tanya Rina penasaran.

"Masalahnya, berat banget coy..." jawab Alpha sambil nangis bombay.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop, tapi juga penasaran tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan 'berat banget'.

"Kok berat? Bukannya pintunya terbuat dari kayu ya?" tanya Edward.

"Kelihatannya, tapi pintunya kayak diganti dengan beton yang dicor deh..." jawab Alpha miris.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa jawdrop di tempat mendengar perkataan Alpha yang sangat tidak masuk akal tersebut.

Akhirnya Rendy mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Pintu itu seharusnya terbuat dari kayu kan? Mending ditebas aja biar kita bisa masuk!"

Kemudian dia memasang kuda-kuda dan...

"GEOM SLASH!"

SRING! WEEEET! (?)

Ternyata pedangnya langsung memble kayak tali rafia (?).

"Eh?"

Webek, webek...

"Baru kali ini aku gagal memotong sesuatu..." gumam Rendy yang langsung pundung di pojokan.

Beberapa orang langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Hey, pintunya mau diapain nih?" tanya Daren.

"Oh iya, pintu!" seru Alisa yang facepalm.

"Nah, sekarang mau diapain? Pedangnya Rendy cacat sih!" keluh Edgar.

"Yah, berarti mau nggak mau kita dorong aja nih pintu!" saran Alexia.

"Ah, tumben lu bener!" seru Saphire asal ceplos.

"Diem ah! Sekarang, ayo dorong!" balas Alexia yang sudah bersiap mendorong pintu markas yang entah kenapa jadi berat.

Yang lainnya ikut berdiri di depan pintu markas.

"DORONG!" teriak Alexia yang memberikan aba-aba.

Mereka semua mulai mendorong pintu markas yang aneh bin ajaib itu.

"DORONG! DORONG!"

Walaupun kelihatannya mereka semua sudah mengeluarkan otot mereka, pintu gaje itu tetap tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hosh! Hosh! Itu pintu atau tembok sih?" tanya Emy.

"Ho-oh... Hosh!" timpal Rina.

"Kok tuh pintu kayak dicor ya?" tanya Arie.

"Kan tadi udah gue bilangin, pintunya kayak abis dicor! Gimana sih?" balas Alpha dengan tampang 'you don't say?'.

"Dicor?" tanya Tartagus yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Alpha dan Arie.

Tiba-tiba muncullah lentera (?) di atas kepalanya. (Karena lampu-lampu zaman sekarang udah mainstream! XD)

"Nee Vieny, Jeronium nggak dibawa ya?" tanya Tartagus kepada sepupu pirangnya.

Vience menggeleng. "Nggak, gue tinggalin di rumah. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Ambilin dong!" pinta Tartagus dengan puppy eyes.

"Iye iye..." balas Vience yang langsung pergi.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Nah, itu dia datang!" Tartagus menunjuk Vience yang nge-drift dengan naga-nya (?).

"Lu mau ngapain nyuruh gue ambil Jeronium?" tanya Vience.

"Dobrak pintunya pake naga-mu!" perintah Tartagus.

Webek, webek...

"Oy Saos Tartar, otak lu udah terbang ke Jonggol ya?" tanya Vience sweatdrop. "Tapi bodoh amat deh! Ayo Jeronium!"

Jeronium segera bersiap dan Vience memberikan aba-aba. "Satu!"

"Dua!"

"Ti-"

Belum hitungan ketiga, Jeronium langsung melaju dengan kecepatan Sukhoi 1508302747 (?) dan yang lainnya langsung menyingkir dari depan pintu markas, kecuali Emy yang lagi mabok.

"EMY(-CHAN/-PYON), AWAS!" teriak yang lainnya.

Tapi naasnya, teriakan mereka diacuhkan dan...

* * *

(Please Stand By!)

* * *

Sekarang pintu markas telah roboh didobrak Jeronium, tapi keadaan Emy agak mengenaskan karena diinjak dengan brutal.

"Yosh! Pintunya kebuka!" seru Tartagus sambil joget gaje.

"Aduuuh... Untung nyawa gue banyak (?), jadi nggak langsung mati deh..." gumam Emy yang bersusah payah untuk bangun dari tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. *plak!*

"Et dah, si Emy udah kayak kucing aja..." komentar Elwa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh, gue kira lu udah mati!" celetuk Salem ngasal dan dihadiahi getokan botol dari Emy.

"Diem aja lu!" bentak Emy setelah menggetok kepala Salem.

"Nah, ayo masuk!" ajak Vience setelah turun dari naga-nya.

Lisa melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tapi belum selangkah di sana, badannya udah melayang kayak layangan putus. *plak!*

"KYAAAA!" teriak Lisa sambil memegangi bagian bawah gaunnya dan masih dalam keadaan melayang.

"Wuo, wuo, wuo! Kenapa lagi nih?!" tanya Arie yang penasaran dengan teriakan dari dalam.

"WOY, MASUK AJA LHA! GUE JUGA PENGEN LIAT!" teriak Arie kesal.

Karena penasaran dan berada paling belakang, Arie langsung mendorong mereka semua masuk ke dalam markas entah bagaimana caranya (?).

* * *

Setelah masuk ke dalam markas, terdengarlah suara jeritan para gadis yang diperkaos. *dibunuh bersama.*

Ehem, maksudnya suara-suara seperti ini:

"KYAAAA!"

"Waaaw, ungu!"

"Kyo hentai!"

DUAK!

PLUOOOK!

"Woy, jangan berantem apa?!"

"Ve~" (?)

"AIYAAAAAAAAAAH!" (?)

Abaikan yang terakhir, sepertinya ada Italy dan China nyasar ke sini. *salah fandom!*

* * *

Orang-orang yang lewat di depan markas Garuchan hanya bisa melongo ke dalam dengan tatapan heran dan horror.

'Makhluk-makhluk sarap!' batin mereka.

Mereka yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa anaknya segera menutup telinga dan seluruh tubuh anaknya dengan perban sehingga terlihat seperti mumi nyasar (?).

* * *

"WHOAAAAA!" Yang lainnya masih berusaha untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Di antara kekacauan tersebut, Musket melihat sebuah puting beliung yang tertancap di tanah (?). Merasa cukup kuat untuk menahan mereka semua, Musket berusaha dengan susah payah untuk menggapai seonggok angin tersebut. (Musket: "Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan angin dayo!" *nyengir gaje.*)

"Minna! Pegangan ke sini, dayo!" teriak Musket ketika sudah berhasil memegang angin tersebut.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa jawdrop melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu bisa diam di tempat hanya dengan berpegangan pada angin.

'Gile, yang bener aja! Masa pegangan sama angin?!' batin yang lainnya sambil jawdrop di tem- Oh, nggak deng! Mereka lagi melayang gaje kayak layangan putus. *plak!*

"Ya udahlah! Ayo!" seru Lucy mengajak teman-temannya untuk mengikuti Musket.

Akhirnya setelah mereka semua memegang angin tersebut, pegangan mereka berubah menjadi sebuah tugu batu berbentuk pedang (atau lebih tepatnya, seperti sebuah pedang yang tertancap pada sebuah batu), kemudian pedang batu itu mulai bercahaya.

"Awww!" teriak Thundy sambil menutup matanya.

Yang lainnya juga segera menutup mata mereka.

"Waw, silau men!" komentar Edgar yang sudah memakai kacamata hitam entah sejak kapan.

"Hm?" Edgar langsung tercengang saat melihat sebuah tulisan muncul dari batu tersebut.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Vience yang masih menutup matanya.

"Ada tulisan gaje muncul di sini!" jawab Edgar sambil berusaha mengidentifikasi tulisan ajaib yang baru saja muncul di depan matanya.

"Apa tulisannya?" tanya Ikyo yang masih berpegangan pada tugu batu tersebut.

Sekedar informasi, ruang tengah markas Garuchan sekarang tidak memiliki gaya gravitasi.

"Sebentar!" Edgar memicingkan mata untuk melihat tulisan gaje tersebut dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Umm... 'Yang bisa mencabut pedang Excalibur akan dinobatkan sebagai raja'. Haaah?" Edgar mengerutkan kening dan sweatdrop. 'Masa iya cerita Raja Arthur bisa nyasar ke sini?!'

"Apa tulisannya?!" Kali ini giliran Tartagus yang bertanya.

"Nggak tau, ini kayak legenda Raja Arthur deh!" jawab Edgar yang masih sweatdrop.

"Legenda Raja Arthur? Oooh..." Tartagus langsung menyadari sesuatu. "HAH?! KENAPA MONUMENNYA BISA NYASAR KE SINI?!"

"Lu aja bingung, apalagi gue!" balas Edgar.

"Minna! Kita cabut batu ini sama-sama! TARIIIK!" teriak Edgar sambil memberikan aba-aba kepada teman-temannya untuk menarik pedang yang diragukan keasliannya tersebut.

Anehnya mereka langsung mengikuti Edgar tanpa banyak tanya, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan 'the power of kefefet'. XD *plak!*

"TARIK!" Yang lainnya berusaha menarik batu itu ke atas.

KREK!

"Sedikit lagi! Ayo!" teriak Elwa saat mendengar bunyi seperti batu yang terpecah.

Yang lainnya semakin lelah, tapi semakin bersemangat untuk mencabut pedang batu tersebut dan mengeluarkan segenap tenaga, sampai akhirnya...

KREK! CLANG! BRUK!

Pedang itu pun terlepas dan terlempar, kemudian gaya gravitasi di markas Garuchan kembali normal.

Naasnya, Ikyo yang berada paling bawah harus menerima hukum gravitasi alias tertimpa para makhluk sesama anggota Garuchan. XD *dicakar.*

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, pedang batu tadi berubah menjadi sebuah pedang asli saat terlempar ke udara dan langsung menghilang.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Aduuh... Remuk deh badan gue..." keluh Ikyo meringis sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Ya udahlah, naik aja yuk!" ajak Tumma sambil berjalan ke tangga dengan nafas yang hampir habis.

Saat menaiki anak tangga, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kenapa aku kayak diam di tempat ya?" tanya Tumma kebingungan.

Kemudian dia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati anak tangga yang dinaikinya terus bergerak mundur, akhirnya dia menyadari satu hal: dia belum naik dari tadi.

"Kalian bilang-bilang kek kalau tangganya mun- Eh, mundur? Sejak kapan tangga di sini jadi kayak eskalator?" tanya Tumma curiga.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu teman yang berada di sebelahnya (?).

"Eh, eh?! HUWAAAA!"

Eskalator itu berjalan semakin cepat melawan arah gerakan Tumma sehingga bocah hijau yang satu ini harus berlari untuk (setidaknya) berada di tempatnya sekarang, sementara yang lain hanya bisa jawdrop melihat Tumma yang sepertinya benar-benar ingin segera naik dari bangunan gaje yang diketahui adalah markas mereka sendiri. XD

"Kalian mau naik nggak buat bantuin dia?" tanya Rina.

Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Yang penting masuk ke kamar dulu! MAJOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Maurice sambil berlari ke arah Tumma dan menabraknya layaknya banteng matador.

Tumma langsung mental menghantam pintu kamar terdekat, sementara yang lainnya bersusah payah berlari agar bisa naik ke atas.

Tumma yang sempat tidak sadarkan diri karena menghantam pintu kamar (yang walaupun terbuat dari kayu, tapi tetap saja keras kalau didobrak) melihat sebuah alat aneh di sampingnya, dia membaca instruksi pemakaiannya dan memencet sebuah tombol merah bertuliskan 'RESET' pada alat tersebut.

Tiba-tiba eskalator instan itu pun berhenti, ruang tengah markas Garuchan yang tadinya terlihat seperti terkena angin topan kembali seperti semula, dan pintu markas yang tadinya roboh karena didobrak Jeronium terpasang kembali di tempatnya.

Naasnya, saat eskalator itu berhenti, yang lainnya langsung terjungkal ke lantai dua markas dan Rendy ikut bernasib sial seperti Ikyo karena tergencet paling bawah. XD *ditebas.*

"Aduuuuuh! Lepasin gue dong!" teriak seseorang dari dalam tumpukan (sampah) manusia tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Entah bagaimana caranya mereka semua telah terpisah dari tumpukan tersebut, kemudian mereka turun ke ruang baca dan mendengarkan cerita Tumma tentang alat aneh yang menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

"Huh, dikiranya mau atletik apa?!" gerutu Monika kesal.

"Tau nih!" balas Alisa yang nggak kalah kesalnya.

"Su-sudahlah, biarkan saja yang telah lewat." lerai Naya.

"Tapi alat itu aneh juga ya, masa langsung menghilang begitu saja setelah dipakai?" tanya Adelia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tumma hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tau.

Kemudian suasana mulai hening karena mereka tengah berlomba mencuri nafas demi kebutuhan oksigen.

"Baiklah, yang barusan itu beneran gila..." ujar Vivi memecah suasana.

"Bener banget. Hosh!" balas Alpha sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan sebuah handuk yang entah sejak kapan dipegangnya.

"Tadi lu pada nggak nyadar ya? Kotak ngambang itu nggak ada di sini pas kita udah masuk." Alexia menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuknya seperti menggambar sebuah kotak.

Yang lainnya memunculkan tanda tanya di atas kepala mereka.

"Kotak ngambang?" tanya Naya meyakinkan, kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari sang penanya.

"Ooh! Kotak gaje yang dibilang 'Kotak Pandora' itu ya?" tebak Rina.

"Yap!" Alexia mengancungkan jempol.

"Moncong-moncong, benar juga sih! Kayaknya gue nggak liat kotak ngambang gaje itu di ruang tengah!" celetuk Salem.

Webek, webek...

Yang lainnya masih berusaha memerah susu sapi dari otak mereka (?). *plak!* Maksudnya, memeras otak mereka untuk membuahkan lampu neon (?) dari kepala mereka yang berkapasitas macam-macam.

"Terus, kenapa alat aneh bin gaje yang dipencet Tumma tadi langsung ngilang begitu saja? Kan aneh! Emangnya tuh alat dari fandom sebelah?" tanya Rendy.

Webek, webek...

"AAARGH! KALAU BEGINI NGGAK BAKALAN ADA ABISNYA! MENDING GUE NGEMIL DULU!" teriak Teiron sambil berjalan ke dapur dan...

BRAK!

Membanting pintu.

* * *

"Pusing banget gue, ngomongin hal-hal gaje!" gerutu Teiron sambil mengobrak-abrik kulkas untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, yatta! Akhirnya ketemu juga~" Teiron mengeluarkan sebungkus macaron yang dibelinya kemarin.

Ting tong!

"Siapa?" tanya Teiron dari dapur.

"Luthias, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan sebentar." jawab seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

"Ha'i, tadaima..." Teiron mendorong pintu markas dengan malas.

"Eh? Efek gaje alat tadi masih ada ya?" gumam Teiron sambil mendorong pintu markas.

* * *

Di luar markas...

"Kok lama banget ya?" gumam seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik yang dari tadi menunggu di depan pintu.

"Pintunya didorong dari sini kan?" gumamnya lagi sambil mencoba mendorong pintu tersebut. "Hm?"

Dia sepertinya bisa mendorong pintu tersebut. Tapi yang mengherankan, ada seseorang yang (menurutnya) menahan pintu tersebut dan Luthias hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghalanginya masuk ke markas Garuchan.

* * *

"HMMMMMPPPPPHHHHH!" Teiron masih terus berusaha mendorong pintu markas.

'Yah, pintunya jadi berat banget!' batin Teiron.

Sepertinya dia lupa dengan prinsip engsel deh.

Tok tok!

"Ya, Luthias?" tanya Teiron yang masih mendorong pintu markas dari dalam.

"Kamu yang dorong pintunya, Teiron?" tanya Luthias dari seberang sana.

"Iya!" teriak Teiron yang masih mendorong pintunya.

"Boleh aku kasih saran?" tanya Luthias lagi.

"Jangan sekarang, aku lagi buka pintunya nih!" balas Teiron.

Webek, webek...

'Nih bocah kelewatan bodoh atau apa sih?' batin Luthias sweatdrop. "Ya sudahlah, orang pintunya ditarik dari dalam."

"Heh?" Teiron segera melihat ke sudut pintu untuk melihat dimana engselnya terpasang, kemudian langsung facepalm setelah menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

"Ha'i, tadaima..." Teiron menarik pintu markas sambil cengengesan.

Luthias yang kesabarannya hampir habis hanya menghadiahi Teiron dengan sebuah death glare.

"Yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Luthias.

"Mereka di ruang baca, lagi mendumel soal kejadian aneh di sini." jawab Teiron sambil membuka bungkus macaron-nya.

"Kejadian aneh? Kebetulan! Lebih baik kita ke sana saja!" ajak Luthias sambil berjalan ke ruang baca diikuti Teiron yang menelan lima macaron bulat-bulat (?).

* * *

Di ruang baca...

"Inuugujaq!" sapa Luthias sambil membuka pintu.

"Konbawa mou!" koor yang lainnya.

"Wah, tumben Luthias dateng nggak bareng Mathias! Ada angin apaan nih?" tanya Tartagus.

"Yah, cuma mau jelasin beberapa hal saja." jawab Luthias sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oke, Luthias!" balas Tartagus sambil memberikan salam Nazi (?!) dan langsung dikeroyok teman-temannya.

"WOY, LU MAU DITANGKEP AGEN PBB PAKE HORMAT BEGITUAN?!" bentak Vivi.

"Eh, emangnya yang tadi itu hormat gaya apa ya?" tanya Tartagus watados.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa facepalm berjamaah mendengar jawaban barusan.

"YANG PENTING JANGAN NGASIH HORMAT KAYAK TADI LAGI!" teriak Vience tepat ke telinga sepupunya.

"Oh, oke deh..." balas Tartagus sambil mengorek telinganya udah pengang diteriaki.

"Oh iya, tadi Kak Luthias mau cerita apa?" tanya Edward yang merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Tentang kotak gaje yang ngambang tadi pagi." jawab Luthias dengan bertele-tele, nggak padat, dan gaje (?). *plak!*

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Luthias sedang jalan-jalan di luar markas ketika mendengar handphone-nya berbunyi, kemudian dia segera mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat namanya. "Halo?"

Dia terdiam agak lama dan sesekali menganggukkan kepala.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Luthias.

"Rencananya ya? Jadi..."

* * *

"Seharusnya kuncinya di sini kan?" Luthias mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk meraba-raba ke bawah karpet, tapi dia malah merasakan sesuatu yang menancap di tangannya.

"IIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUW!" Luthias langsung terbang karena tangannya mengagetkan seekor landak yang sedang tiduran di bawah karpet.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian...

"Aduh! Ngapain juga tuh landak mesti tiduran di atas kuncinya sih?!" gerutu Luthias sambil mencabuti duri-duri landak yang menancap di tangannya.

Akhirnya dia bisa melepaskan seluruh duri yang menancap di tangannya dengan susah payah, tapi tangannya memuncratkan banyak sekali darah seperti kepala yang dipenggal (?).

"Nah!" Luthias mengepalkan tangannya yang telah dicelupkan ke dalam sepanci betadine (?) dan diperban seperti mumi.

Dia membuka kunci dan masuk ke dalam markas.

* * *

"Sekarang, mana barang yang dimaksud?" tanya Luthias sambil mencari sesuatu di ruang tengah markas Garuchan.

"Ah, itu dia barangnya!" Luthias menghampiri kotak gaje yang ngambang tersebut.

"Oke, kita lihat apa saja yang ada di dalamnya." Luthias membuka isi kotak tersebut tanpa memperdulikan peringatan yang tertulis.

"Hm?" Luthias mengobrak-abrik isi kotak tersebut dan menemukan enam buah alat beserta buku panduannya.

"Hmm... 'Alat yang paling atas disebut 'Gravity Zero (Code-1)', alat ini akan mengubah ruangan sekitar menjadi area anti-gravitasi. Pasang ini di langit-langit ruangan yang ingin dijadikan rumah atletik'." Luthias melongo ke arah kotak tadi sambil mencari sebuah benda dan mendapati sebuah alat aneh semacam satelit dengan angka '1' di badan alat tersebut.

"Benda ini harus ditaruh di atas ya?" Luthias mengambil barang tersebut dan melemparnya ke atas.

Anehnya, benda itu malah langsung menempel di langit-langit entah gimana caranya setelah dilempar oleh Luthias.

"Nah, selanjutnya... 'Jika sudah, tanamkan 'Seed of Invisible Air (Code-2)' di dalam tanah. Ini akan membuat sebuah pilar angin transparan'. Hah? Alat macam apa ini?" Luthias mengambil sebuah botol bertuliskan '2' dan menuangkan isinya di lantai (tentu saja setelah membuka tutup botolnya).

"Kenapa makin lama makin gaje ya? Hmmm... 'Setelah itu, tempelkan 'Material Converter (Code-3)' di samping pintu, kemudian atur bahan dan bobot pintu sesuai yang diinginkan'." Luthias mengeluarkan sebuah alat seperti PDA dari kotak tersebut dan segera menaruh alat tersebut sambil mengaturnya. "Aturnya jadi besi 100 ton aja ya? Ah jangan, kasihan mereka. Mending dijadiin beton aja deh."

"Nah, selesai! Selanjutnya..." Luthias kembali ke kotak gaje tersebut. "Hmm... 'Taruhlah 'Instantcalator (Code-4)' jika ada tangga di dalam ruangan'."

Luthias menemukan alat yang dimaksud dengan mudah dan menaruh alat itu di samping tangga.

"Gimana ya reaksi mereka?" tanya Luthias sambil tertawa ala maniak.

"Cukup ketawanya!" Luthias kembali ke kotak gaje tersebut.

"Yah! Udah seru-seru dibuat gaje, malah ada defuse kit-nya." Luthias menaruh sebuah tombol besar berwarna merah bertuliskan 'RESET' di atas tangga dengan berat hati.

"Yang terakhir..." Luthias melihat ke arah kotak gaje tersebut dan mendapati sebuah tombol pemicu.

"Ah, kalau yang ini mah nggak usah pake buku panduan!" Luthias membawa alat itu beserta kotaknya keluar dari markas Garuchan.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nah, sekarang sudah siap!" ujar Luthias setelah membuang kotak kardus tersebut dan mengunci pintu markas Garuchan.

"Satu, dua, tiga!" Luthias memencet pemicu itu dan cahaya gaje mulai menyelimuti markas Garuchan.

Tidak lama setelah cahaya gaje itu menghilang, Luthias buru-buru mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo?" tanya yang di seberang sana.

"Sudah siap!" jawab Luthias sambil berjalan meninggalkan markas Garuchan dengan gaya kalem.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Jadi begitulah kenapa markas ini bisa berubah menjadi rumah atletik..." ujar Luthias setelah bercerita panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok. *plak!*

"Hooo, jadi kau yang melakukan semua ini?!" tanya Lucy santai tapi sadis diikuti dark aura dari teman-temannya.

"E-eh, tu-tunggu! Yang merencanakan ini kakakku! Suwer deh!" Luthias mengeluarkan tanda 'peace'.

"Nggak mau ta-"

"Gud- Eh?" Tiba-tiba Mathias nyelonong masuk.

"NAH, ITU ORANGNYA! HAJAAAAAAR!" teriak Ikyo memberikan aba-aba untuk memukuli si jabrik.

"Heh? Kenapa nih? Whoa!"

BAK! BIK! BUK! PRANG! ZRASH! CRAT! BZZZT! FYUUUUUUNG!

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sangatlah tidak lulus sensor.

Intinya, Mathias udah babak belur diamuk massa oleh para anggota Garuchan lainnya.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kenapa aku merasa aneh ya?" tanya Grayson yang ternyata sedang liburan bareng Bibi Rilen dan Girl-chan (plus Tsuchi, Flore, dan Kopen) ke makam Ashley. (Hah?!)

"Iya, aku juga merasakannya..." timpal Bibi Rilen.

"Mungkin sedang ada sesuatu di markas, tapi biarlah!" celetuk Girl-chan santai.

"Kau tidak curiga dengan kedua orang jabrik itu, Master?" tanya Ashley.

"Tidak!" jawab gadis itu watados.

'Malah aku biarkan saja mereka mengerjai teman-teman di markas...' lanjutnya dalam hati.

* * *

 **To** **Be** **Continue, bukan The Being Concept (?)...**

* * *

Auh dah kenapa capruk begini! :V a

Review! :D


	2. Angket Gaje Garuchan Squad

(Peringatan: Di sini tidak ada sesi balas Review karena cuma enam Chapter.)

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Part 2: Angket Gaje Garuchan Squad**

* * *

Suatu hari, para anggota Garuchan menemukan sebuah kertas di atas meja pada kamar masing-masing dan langsung berlarian gaje mengelilingi markas. Ada yang muterin perpustakaan, toilet, lapangan, atap, bahkan sampai langit-langit kamar (?).

Mau tau apa tulisannya?

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GUE BUKAN MAHO! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yah, sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi apa isinya. *dibacok para anggota Garuchan.*

* * *

Leonardo: *muncul setelah diseret dari Hellsalem's Lot.* "Ekhem! Maaf, ada kesalahan teknis. Ini naskah aslinya." *mengeluarkan selembar kertas.*

* * *

Mereka langsung mencermati dan mencerna apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

Inilah isinya!

* * *

 **Angket Garuchan**

 _Peringatan! Harap tidak diisi dengan nama sendiri karena akan menyebabkan impotensi dan kematian dini (?)!_

 _Terganteng:_

 _Tercantik:_

 _Ter-Shota:_

 _Ter-Loli:_

 _Terbodoh:_

 _Terpintar:_

 _Harap diisi dengan satu nama selain kalian!_

 _Ingat! Memilih diri sendiri akan mengakibatkan impotensi dan kematian dini (?)!_

* * *

'Angket macam apa ini? Emangnya rokok sampe dikasih tulisan impotensi?' batin seluruh anggota Garuchan sweatdrop. 'Bodoh amat dah!'

Mereka berniat mengabaikan angket tersebut, tapi...

"YANG TIDAK MENGISI ANGKET JANGAN HARAP MASIH BISA HIDUP!"

Suara yang menggelegar seantero markas itu sukses membuat mereka semua merinding disko dan buru-buru mengisi angket tersebut.

* * *

"Hiih, serem banget deh! Dapet dari mana coba kata-katanya?! Asdfghjkl!" tanya Vience kesal sendiri.

"Mending cepetan diisi, daripada dibunuh!" usul Tartagus.

"Iya deh!" balas Vience manyun.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Hey Thun, angket itu buat apaan sih?" tanya Alexia sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Au dah!" jawab Thundy sambil makan kue.

"Lu ngisi angket 'Terganteng' siapa?" tanya Ikyo setengah watados (?).

Sontak, Alexia dan Thundy langsung menyemburkan apa yang baru saja masuk ke mulut mereka ke wajah Ikyo.

"Ngapain gue isi?! Emangnya gue maho?!" tanya Thundy sarkastik sambil mengelap mulutnya yang penuh remah kue.

"Terus, lu jawab yang 'Tercantik' siapa?" tanya Alexia mengalihkan topik.

"Pastinya Emy dong! Karena body-nya itu lho! 'Wow' banget deh!" jawab Ikyo dengan senyum mesum plus nosebleed yang sukses membuat kedua cowok itu langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kalian nulis siapa aja di angket?" tanya Primarin sambil menyeruput jus mangga.

"Umm, pokoknya dua pertama rahasia, 'Ter-Shota' Tsuchi, 'Ter-Loli' Mira, sisanya lupa~" jawab Yubi polos yang sukses membuat kawan-kawannya langsung facepalm.

"Kalau kalian berdua?" tanya Primarin sambil menunjuk Rendy dan Salem.

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Oh, rahasia~" jawab Rendy dan Salem dengan tatapan jahil yang sukses membuat mereka semua langsung sweatdrop.

"Terus, lu jawab apa aja?" tanya Zen sambil menunjuk diri sendiri (?).

"Oh, kalau gue lupa semua!" jawab Zen yang kayaknya lagi ngomong sendiri kayak orang gila.

"Kamu ngapain sih?" tanya Yubi heran.

"Ngomong sendiri!" jawab Zen watados yang sukses membuat kawan-kawannya langsung sweatdrop.

"Bodoh amat deh! Gar, lu jawabnya siapa aja?" tanya Salem sambil menengok ke arah si Hawkeye.

Edgar memasang pose berpikir. "Rahasia aja deh."

"Argh, kalian main rahasia-rahasiaan nih!" gerutu Primarin kesal.

"Emangnya lu sendiri jawab apaan?!" tanya para cowok menuding gadis idol itu.

"Apa yaaaa? Apa aja boleeeh~" jawab Primarin sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

'Lu sendiri main rahasia-rahasiaan!' batin para cowok sweatdrop.

* * *

Di perpustakaan, terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang asik duduk-duduk, entah karena sedang membaca buku atau sekedar ngobrol.

BRAAAAAAAAK!

Yah, sampai seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu datang dan membanting pintu ruangan tersebut sampai orang-orang yang berada di sana langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"Reha mana Reha?!" tanya gadis itu tanpa rasa malu sama sekali.

Webek, webek...

"SIAPA YANG TADI MANGGIL GUE?!" teriak seorang pemuda dari belakang gadis tadi.

Gadis itu langsung tuli seketika, sementara orang-orang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan mundur sedikit sambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan cakarnya, Reha yang melihat itu langsung pasang kuda-kuda dan aura hitam langsung menyelimuti kedua orang tersebut.

"Hei kalian berdua! Kalau mau ribut, jangan di sini! Nanti bakalan jadi tontonan lho!" nasihat Takano sambil menggertakkan tangan plus mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya.

Para penghuni perpustakaan langsung cengo melihat itu.

"O-oke!" Reha dan gadis itu langsung keluar dari perpustakaan.

* * *

Di luar perpustakaan...

"Ish, lu mah ngagetin aja deh! Baru diteriakin udah ancang-ancang aja!" sembur Reha ke gadis itu.

"Hehehe... Maaf ya, REHAbilitasi! Abisnya lu pake teriak sih!" balas gadis itu watados.

Reha hanya menghadiahi gadis itu dengan wajah risih plus sweatdrop.

"Oh iya, lu mau apa nyari gue?" tanya Reha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan segepok kertas berwarna hijau dari dalam tas selempangnya.

"Widiiih! Tumben ngasih duit! Sankyuu, Rara~" Reha menerimanya tanpa melihat isi sebenarnya dari kertas itu.

"Itu bukan duit, blekok! Lu nggak liat?" balas Rara sambil menutup tasnya.

Reha melihat isi kertas itu dan langsung sweatdrop.

"Lu mau nyuruh gue ngitung angket gaje ini?" tanya Reha agak skeptis.

Rara hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat dan Reha menghela nafas pasrah.

'Jiah... Kirain duit beneran, tak taunya malah beginian!' batin Reha kecewa.

Ternyata Reha mata duitan ya! *ditonjok Reha berkali-kali.*

"Hmm, ya udahlah... Kapan nih ngitungnya?"

"Entar siang lha, orang nanti sore mau diumumin juga. Gue tunggu entar siang di ruangan gue. Lu lagi nggak ada jadwal kan? Ciao!" Rara segera pergi meninggalkan Reha yang langsung sweatdrop.

"Ya ampun..." Reha menghela nafas lagi dan kembali masuk ke perpustakaan.

* * *

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk, pintunya nggak dikunci!" ujar sang penghuni ruangan.

Reha membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang merupakan kamar seseorang.

"Oh, Reha-kyun!" sapa gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menyambut Reha.

"Nggak usah segitunya, Rara!" balas Reha sewot.

Rara langsung nyengir di tempat, tapi cengirannya berhenti setelah melihat seseorang masuk ke ruangan.

"Ah, halo Warrend!" sapa Rara ramah.

Warrend hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Eh, lu ngapain pake ngajak Warrend?" bisik Rara kepada Reha.

"Nggak cuma dia doang kok, yang lain juga dateng." Reha menunjuk kerumunan di belakangnya.

Kerumunan itu terdiri dari tiga pria kembar, seorang pria bertudung, seorang pria vampire, hantu kepala buntung, dan beberapa orang yang unik sekali (?).

Rara langsung sweatdrop melihat kerumunan ajaib tersebut.

"Kenapa banyak banget yang dateng? Dikira acara syukuran?" tanya Rara dengan wajah pucat.

"Itu karena..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Oy, ada yang mau bantuin gue nggak? Gue lagi ada 'kerjaan' nih!" tanya Reha meminta bantuan.

Webek, webek...

"Nggak ada? Oke fix, biar gue aja yang dapet traktiran gratis sendirian!" ujar Reha mendramatisir.

Mendengar kata 'traktiran gratis', semua orang di sana langsung rebutan ingin membantu Reha. Dasar kere! *dibantai bersama.*

"Oh iya? Emang kerjaannya apa?" tanya Ethan penasaran.

"Liat aja nanti." jawab Reha sambil tersenyum 'ramah'.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Hoooh..." Rara berkeringat dingin.

'Mampus! Bakalan gempor gue kalau begini jadinya!' batin gadis itu.

"Kalau boleh tau, emang ada 'kerjaan' apa di sini?" tanya Vincent.

"Eh? Oh! Ayo masuk!" perintah Rara sambil menyuruh kerumunan tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang luasnya tidak lebih dari dua kali lima meter.

Anehnya, mereka mau aja berdesakkan di dalam, bahkan sampai ada yang tersangkut di langit-langit ruangan.

"Oke, ini dia kerjaan yang dimaksud." Rara mengambil tumpukan kertas berwarna hijau dari laci meja di pojok ruangan.

Tunggu, gimana caranya dia bisa melewati lautan makhluk itu dan membuka laci? Padahal yang lainnya bersusah payah berdesakkan sampai ada yang semaput di tempat.

Oke, abaikan saja yang barusan.

Rara langsung menaruh tumpukan kertas berwarna hijau tersebut di atas meja. "Ngitung angket."

"Ngitung angket?" ulang semua orang yang berada di sana (kecuali Rara dan Reha) bingung.

Rara mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Entar gue bayar lho! Suwer!"

Yang lainnya langsung bersorak gembira, sementara Reha menatap gadis itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Ra, emangnya lu mau bayar mereka pake apa?" bisik Reha.

Rara langsung menunjukkan sebuah kantong kecil sebagai jawaban yang sukses membuat Reha hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Serius? Cuma kacang pilus sebungkus kecil?" tanya Reha tidak percaya.

"Iyalah! Masa anggaran squad gue langsung habis cuma buat beginian?" jawab Rara santai sambil berbalik untuk keluar mencari udara segar.

Reha hanya bisa tertawa getir setelah mengetahui teman-temannya hanya akan diupahi sebungkus kecil kacang pilus.

* * *

Karena kamarnya terlalu sempit untuk menghitung angket, Rara memindahkan para anggota Reha ke atap dan menyuruh mereka menghitung angketnya dengan khidmat.

"Oke, udah selesai semua ngitung angketnya?" tanya Reha yang mengomando (?) penghitungan angket.

"UDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" koor yang lainnya dengan kekuatan suara 100 trilyun Hertz (?) yang sukses membuat telinga Reha menjadi Køhler-gan (baca: korengan). *digampar Mathias.*

"O-oh, oke. Sini aku liat hasilnya." Reha meminta hasil penghitungan angket gaje bin unik binti ajaib tersebut.

Alex berdiri dan menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi hasil penghitungan suara dan Reha menerimanya sambil meneliti hasil angket tersebut.

"YOOO!" teriak Rara yang sukses membuat orang-orang lainnya langsung kaget.

"Udah selesai belum ngerjain angketnya?" tanya Rara sambil nyengir sendiri kayak orang gila.

"UDAAAAAAAAAAH!" koor mereka semua yang sukses membuat Rara langsung tuli mendadak.

"Oke! Nih bayarannya! Nggak usah protes dan cepetan balik!" Rara melemparkan sebungkus kecil kacang pilus G*r*d* kepada semua orang yang berada di sana.

Tadinya mereka mau protes saat menerima upah mereka, tapi semuanya berubah saat Negara Baltic bersatu menyerang Russia. *plak!*

* * *

Semua orang (kecuali Reha) langsung pulang ke habitat (?) mereka masing-masing, sementara Reha mengikuti Rara ke kamarnya.

Reha sudah selesai meneliti hasil angket (yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu gaje) itu dan memberikan selembar kertas berwarna hijau yang dipegangnya. "Ini hasilnya."

Rara menerimanya dan membaca isi kertas itu sekilas.

"Gimana?" tanya Reha.

"Hmm, kurang greget dan sangat mainstream." jawab Rara santai.

GUBRAK!

"Lha, terus mau diapain lagi angketnya?" tanya Reha sambil bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Kita tuker aja pemenangnya!" jawab Rara santai.

Reha langsung bingung. "Heh? Dituker gimana?"

"Ya dituker lha! Masa lu nggak tau sih? Nih, contohnya yang Ter-Loli tulisannya Flore. Nah, tuker aja kek jadi siapa." jelas Rara.

Reha hanya manggut-manggut di tempat.

'Kalau begitu caranya, ngapain lu adain angket beginian?!' batin Reha kesal.

"Ya udah, sini gue tukerin!" Reha meminta kertas berwarna hijau tersebut.

Rara memberikannya dan berjalan keluar, tapi sebelum dia pergi...

"Ra, udah jadi nih!"

Rara berbalik dan mengambil kertas hijau tersebut, dia memeriksa isinya dan berusaha menahan tawa.

"Pfft! Beneran nih?" tanya Rara sambil berusaha menahan tawa sebisa mungkin.

"Serius lha! Emangnya kapan gue ngerjain sesuatu nggak pernah serius?" Reha nanya balik sambil nyengir lebar.

Rara langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, entah karena isi angket yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa atau jawaban Reha yang sepertinya sedikit meragukan.

"Buahahaha! Oke oke, gue siap-siap dulu ya. Ciao!" Rara keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

Sore harinya...

"Gue penasaran sama hasil angketnya!" celetuk Primarin sambil minum es teh sekaligus es batunya (?).

"Iya nih." balas Elwa bosan.

"Emangnya kapan angket itu mau diumumin?" tanya Vivi bingung.

"Katanya sore ini, kan ada tulisan di kertas angket yang paliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing bawah." jawab Primarin yang memanjangkan kata 'paling' dan sukses membuat Vivi hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Sekarang giliran Elwa yang bingung. "Eh? Emangnya ada? Kok gue nggak liat sih?"

"Lu semua nggak punya mata ya?! Ada kok tulisannya, gede banget malah! Ukurannya cuma 1,1 setengah (?) lho!" balas Primarin watados dan sukses membuat kawan-kawannya langsung headbang di tembok terdekat.

Tunggu dulu! Sejeli apa matanya sampai tulisan yang seharusnya nggak ada (?) tersebut bisa terbaca olehnya?

* * *

"Oke, sampe juga!" Teiron membuka pintu perpustakaan.

KRIEEET! BA DUM TESSSSS! (?)

"Eh? Apaan nih?" tanya Teiron sweatdrop sendiri saat melihat bagian dalam perpustakaan yang gelap, dingin, dan menyeramkan.

"Kenapa? Ada yang lagi marching band ya?" tanya Arie OOT.

CLIIIIIIIIIING!

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu spotlight langsung menyala tepat di depan mereka dan menyebabkan kebutaan sesaat. Setelah agak lama, barulah mereka melihat sebuah panggung yang besar dan megah beserta bangku ala penjual warteg (?) di depan panggung tersebut.

"Selamat datang di 'Angket Tahunan Garuchan Squad'. Para pemirsa, silahkan handstand (?) di kursi masing-masing!" perintah sang MC (yang ternyata adalah sang gadis berambut hitam sebahu).

Mereka semua langsung menatap tajam MC gagal itu dengan death glare maut mereka.

"E-eh, ya sudah. Silahkan duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing." Rara mengulang perintahnya.

Mereka langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing.

'Panggungnya doang megah, kursinya mah nggak!' batin sebagian dari mereka.

'Dan sejak kapan ada angket tahunan di Garuchan?' batin Golden Rare Trio (Teiron, Ikyo, dan Alpha) plus Thundy double sweatdrop.

* * *

Sementara itu, Reha sedang memperhatikan Rara yang akan mengumumkan angket gaje-nya di ruang kontrol.

Tok tok!

"Hm? Siapa?" tanya Reha.

"Desmand, boleh masuk?" jawab seseorang di luar sana.

"Masuk aja, nggak dikunci kok!" balas Reha.

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria yang memakai jaket putih memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Hai." sapa Desmand datar.

"Hai juga!" balas Reha ramah.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Desmand.

"Ehm, lihat aja sendiri." Reha mempersilahkan Desmand melihat layar monitor di ruang kontrol yang kameranya ditempatkan di perpustakaan.

Dia pun melihat layar itu sebentar dan manggut-manggut di tempat.

"Jadi angketnya mau diumumin?" tanya Desmand lagi dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Reha.

"Benar. Oh iya, tuh cewek minta sesuatu yang gila di angketnya." Reha memberikan secarik kertas berwarna hijau berisi hasil angket yang sudah dimodifikasi.

Desmand membaca isi angket tersebut dan berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Lu yakin mau ngerjain mereka seperti itu?" tanya Desmand sambil berusaha menahan tawa karena kertas yang dibacanya.

"Biarlah, biarkan mereka nista." jawab Reha sambil terkekeh kecil dan segera berubah menjadi tawa seorang maniak.

* * *

Back to Garuchan...

"Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku akan bacakan hasil angket yang telah kalian isi!" kata Rara dengan kekuatan MC Super kw (?) yang dimilikinya. "Untuk angket pertama, 'Terganteng'! Siapakah yang akan menjadi anggota 'Terganteng' di seluruh markas ini? Yang paling ganteng di sini adalaaaaaaaaaah... Selamat kepada..."

Mendengar hal itu, para cowok langsung tegang.

"SAPHIRE! YA, SULIT DIPERCAYA BAHWA DIALAH YANG MENANG! BAGI YANG BERSANGKUTAN, SILAHKAN NAIK KE ATAS PANGGUNG!" teriak Rara dengan toa colongan.

Beberapa cowok langsung cengo, sementara Saphire segera naik ke atas panggung dengan gaya yang bikin orang muntah dan berdiri di belakang Rara.

"Ekhem! Selanjutnya untuk 'Tercantik'. Pfft!" Rara melanjutkan pembacaan nominasi sambil menahan tawa.

"Nah, 'gadis' ini adalah orang Prancis nomor satu di Garuchan! Kalian pasti udah bisa nebak." lanjut Rara sambil berusaha melakukan tugasnya tanpa tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu juga.

Mereka semua langsung saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan bingung. 'Emangnya ada cewek Prancis di sini?'

"Yap! Dia adalaah... DAREN! SELAMAT KEPADA ANGGOTA 'TERCANTIK'!" teriak Rara.

Webek, webek...

"WUAPUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! DAREN CANTIK?! DUNIA KIAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" teriak sebagian anggota Garuchan sambil pontang-panting di seluruh ruangan.

"Nggak nyangka, gue bisa kalah dari 'jelmaan France' itu..." gumam Emy mendramatisir.

Sementara Daren langsung naik ke atas panggung seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa (walaupun harga dirinya telah tercoreng).

"O-oke, kalian bisa duduk kembali." Rara berusaha menenangkan suasana.

* * *

Setelah agak tenang...

"Untuk angket ketiga, siapakah anak 'Ter-Shota' tahun ini?!"

Terdengarlah riuh-riuh teriakan.

"Dia adalah..."

Seisi ruangan langsung tegang.

"FLORE! SELAMAT! SILAHKAN NAIK KE PANGGUNG!"

Entah kenapa, Teiron malah pundung di pojokan. "Se-tomboy apa dia sampai dikira anak cowok?"

"Untuk angket 'Ter-Loli'... Dia adalah..."

'Pasti yang aneh-aneh lagi!' batin Alisa sweatdrop.

"THUNDY! SELAMAT BAGI SI LOLI!" teriak Rara bersemangat.

Thundy langsung mengikuti jejak Teiron pundung di pojokan, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Untuk terbodoh dan terpintar, saya akan sebutkan berurutan! Mereka adalah... TUMMA DAN ZEN! SELAMAT, ANDA ADALAH ANGGOTA TERBODOH DAN TERPINTAR!"

"Psst, gue yakin ini pasti hari kebalikan..." bisik Ikyo sweatdrop.

"Pastinya. Secara Tumma paling pinter dan Zen paling bego." balas Arie ikutan sweatdrop.

"Kayaknya ada yang aneh di angket ini!"

* * *

 **To** **Be Continue, bukan Tea Berry Coconut (?)...**

* * *

Yah, khusus bagian ini saja pakai nama asli... ^^/

Review! :D


	3. Cockroach Story with Garuchan

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Part 3: Cockroach Story with Garuchan**

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HELEP MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Pagi yang seharusnya damai, aman, dan tenteram itu harus dirusak dengan sebuah teriakan yang sangat tidak indah dari kediaman Lammermoor.

* * *

GROMPYANG!

Edgar menjatuhkan wajan ke lantai karena kaget mendengar teriakan barusan.

* * *

SYUUT! GUBRAK!

"ADOOH!" Salem meringis kesakitan setelah kepeleset di kamar mandi karena mendengar teriakan yang sama.

* * *

CTAK!

Rendy mematahkan pensil di tangannya tanpa sengaja.

* * *

BUGH!

Tumma jatuh dari kasur.

* * *

Edgar berlari dengan cepat ke ruang tengah dimana Edward tengah meringkuk ketakutan di bawah meja sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti orang kumur-kumur.

"Heferrkkehihdjhbhdsh..."

Edgar menaikkan alis dan berjalan mendekati Edward. "Lu kenapa sih?"

Edward mendongak dan bergerak untuk berdiri, tapi...

DUK!

"Aduh!"

Dia kejedot meja.

Edward meringis dan hampir menangis, kemudian merangkak keluar dari bawah meja sambil mengaduh berkali-kali.

Edgar mengusap kepala Edward. "Masih sakit?"

"Iya Kak, masih sa- GYAAAAA!" Edward segera menarik kakaknya menjauhi meja.

"Lu kenapa sih?" tanya Edgar heran.

"I-itu... K-k-k-k-ke-ke-co-ak..." jawab Edward terbata-bata sambil menunjuk binatang mini berwarna coklat yang sedang berjalan di sekitar meja.

Wajah Edgar langsung memucat karena dia membenci binatang yang katanya mirip kurma kalau dilihat oleh orang yang lagi puasa. Yeah, pemikiran yang somplak!

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut? Ganggu orang nulis aja!" gerutu Rendy yang baru nongol.

"(Kak) Rendy..." panggil Edward dan Edgar bersamaan.

Kecoak itu berjalan mengitari kursi dan berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

"GYAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua sambil bersembunyi di belakang Rendy. "K-KE-KE-KECOAK!"

Rendy menatap malas ke arah kecoak yang masih asik muter-muter di lantai, dia pun berbalik dan menghela nafas.

"Ka-Kak Rendy mau kemana?" tanya Edward.

Rendy pun berjalan meninggalkan Lammermoor bersaudara yang masih ketakutan di ruang tengah.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali lagi sambil membawa sepatu boot berwarna coklat di tangannya.

"Lu mau apain sepatu gue?!" tanya Edgar tidak terima setelah mengenali sepatu yang dibawa Rendy.

"Buat bunuh kecoak." jawab Rendy to the point.

"HE-HEY! JANGAN!" teriak Edgar.

Rendy menatap Lammermoor bersaudara dengan wajah datar sambil berjalan ke arah kecoak itu dan mengangkat sepatu yang dibawanya. "Halah, cuma segini, dibunuh kan gam-"

Perkataan Rendy terputus saat kecoak itu mengepakkan sayap dan terbang ke arahnya, hal itu sukses membuatnya terbelalak.

"ASTAGA KAMBING!" pekik Rendy sambil berlari menjauh dan meninggalkan sepatu Edgar yang baru saja dilemparnya.

"SEPATU GUE!"

Kecoak itu terbang sampai hinggap di dinding, kemudian terbang lagi untuk mengejar ketiganya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Mereka bertiga berlari ke ruang tamu, tapi kecoak itu masih mengejar. Alhasil, mereka pun lari lagi ke ruang makan dan sembunyi di bawah meja.

"Kalian main apaan sih?" tanya Salem yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai boker.

Mereka bertiga hanya diam, sementara Salem menaikkan alisnya karena kebingungan melihat ketiga temannya yang malah menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Kalian main petak umpet? Siapa yang jaga? Tumma? Tumben dia nggak tidur." Salem membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air minum dan menenggak isinya. "Huaaah~ Segarnya~"

Dia pun kembali menatap ketiga temannya yang masih saja meringkuk di bawah meja. "Aku ikutan main juga dong!"

Rendy, Edward, dan Edgar masih terdiam dan menatap Salem dengan ketakutan.

"Tapi kenapa kalian aneh banget ya? Kok sembunyi di tempat yang sama? Kan bisa ketauan." cerocos Salem.

"Sal..." panggil Edgar ketakutan.

"Apa?" tanya Salem.

"Menjauhlah, dari, kami." jawab Edward penuh penekanan.

"Memangnya kena-"

Salem langsung terdiam ketika merasakan sesuatu yang turun dari puncak kepalanya, benda itu bergerak turun dari dahi menuju hidung dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YA TUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Kecoak itu pun terbang dan hinggap di lantai. Edgar, Edward, dan Rendy segera melarikan diri sambil menyeret Salem yang sekarang menangis histeris.

"MENJIJIKKAN! HUWEEEEEEEEE!" jerit Salem di sela tangisnya.

* * *

Mereka berempat pun duduk di anak tangga. Edgar dan Edward berusaha menghentikan Salem yang mulai mengumpat-umpat.

"Cup... Cup... Cup..." Edward menepuk pelan punggung Salem.

"Huuu... Dia bergerak di wajahku... Menjijikkan... Huweeeee..."

"Tenang, Sal... Tenang..." hibur Edgar.

"Biarkan saja dia..." timpal Rendy sambil menopang kepalanya yang terkulai dengan tangan kiri.

Edgar langsung terkejut. "Jangan begitu!"

"Kalau kecoak itu melakukan hal yang sama denganku, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya." balas Rendy datar.

Edward langsung terlonjak mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

"Kau mungkin lebih ke arah mengamuk daripada menangis, Rendy." komentar Edgar sweatdrop.

"Tapi Kak Rendy benar, aku mungkin juga akan menangis... Kau tau, jika dia bergerak di kulitmu..." Edward merinding ketakutan.

Keempat orang itu pun terdiam.

CEKREK!

Mereka pun terlonjak dan Tumma muncul dari dalam kamarnya sambil menutup pintu.

"Teriakan kalian membuatku nggak bisa tidur, memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Tumma sambil mengorek kuping.

"Oh, itu kau. Kukira apa, bikin kaget saja." ujar Edgar sambil mengelus dada.

"He?"

"Aku punya ide! Kalau Tumma tidur lagi, kita harus teriak sekeras-kerasnya biar dia nggak usah tidur lagi!" usul Salem.

"Aku nggak mau ikutan!" seru Edward.

"Aku juga, entar pita suaraku malah putus nanti." sambung Rendy.

Webek, webek...

"Tadi saat aku bangun, aku sekalian buka jendela. Tetangga marah-marah karena kalian teriak-teriak." jelas Tumma.

"Oh, maafkan kami!" balas keempat temannya sambil bersimpuh.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Tumma.

"Hmmm... Tadi ada-" Perkataan Edgar terputus karena...

"MENJIJIKKAN! DIA BERJALAN DI WAJAHKU!" teriak Salem.

"Dia terbang!" lanjut Rendy.

"K-k-k-keco- AAAAAH!" jerit Edward saat melihat binatang itu terbang ke arah mereka.

"MUGYAAAAAAAAA!"

Keempat orang itu lari tunggang-langgang menjauhi arah terbang kecoak itu dan meninggalkan Tumma yang hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah datar.

"Ya ampun, kukira ada apa... Hanya kecoak..." gumam Tumma.

"Masalahnya dia terbang, tau!" balas Rendy tidak terima.

"Aku benci kecoak!" timpal Edward dan Edgar bersamaan.

"Dia berjalan di wajahku!" seru Salem yang matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Cuci wajah dulu sana." usul Tumma sambil berjalan ke arah lemari dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. "Hmm... Mana ya..."

* * *

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Keempat temannya kembali menjerit histeris saat kecoak itu terbang lagi ke arah mereka dan berhenti karena terpojok oleh tembok di belakang mereka.

"Hei hei! Dia ke sini!" ujar Rendy panik.

"Kita harus bagaimana?!" tanya Edward ikutan panik.

"Geser, geser!" gerutu Edgar.

"Hush! Hush!" seru Salem.

"Tiarap! Ayo tiarap!" perintah Edgar.

"Kau gila?! Aku tidak mau!" sembur Rendy sambil berlari menjauhi tembok.

Kecoak itu pun hinggap di tembok dan berjalan. Edward, Edgar, dan Salem cepat-cepat berlari menjauhi tembok.

Tumma pun datang sambil membawa sebuah botol berisi cairan di tangannya dan berjalan melewati keempat temannya untuk mendekati tembok yang terdapat kecoak di atasnya.

ZRAAASSSH! ZRAAASSSH! ZRAAASSH!

Tumma menyemprotkan cairan di dalam botol itu ke arah si kecoak dan...

PLEK!

Kecoak itu pun langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan megap-megap sambil berusaha membalikkan diri dan akhirnya mati.

Rendy, Edward, Edgar, dan Salem hanya terdiam melihat itu.

Tumma menatap mereka dengan senyuman mengejek. "Aku baygon user, begini saja tidak bisa!"

Tumma pun berlalu dari tempat itu dan perempatan langsung muncul di kepala keempat temannya.

"Menyebalkan! Biar aku tendang kepalanya!" sembur Rendy.

"Biar aku kuliti dia!" seru Edgar.

"Gantung saja di pohon kelapa!" usul Edward.

"Bakar dia!" celetuk Salem.

Mereka berempat pun mengejar Tumma dengan marah.

Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatannya!

* * *

Di sebuah kamar, terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah membawa sepatu sambil mengendap-endap mengikuti seekor kecoak yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa masuk ke kamar dan mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Matanya menatap tajam kecoak yang merayap tanpa beban dan begitu kecoak itu merayap di atas meja, dia langsung...

PAAAAAAAAK!

Satu pukulan.

PAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!

Terus, pukul saja sekali lagi.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

* * *

 _ **Rest in peace...**_

 _ **Cockroach.**_

 _ **... – 201**_ _ **8**_

 _ **Semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkannya mendapat kesabaran dan ketabahan. Amin.**_

* * *

Krieeeeet!

"BUJUG DAH! MARIN, KAMU ABIS NGAPAIN?!"

Primarin (si gadis yang baru saja menjadi eksekutor seekor kecoak barusan) menengok ke arah pintu kamar dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut biru yang tengah menggendong seekor rakun sambil jawdrop.

"YA TUHAN, YUBI! LU NGAPAIN BAWA MIORIN KE SINI?!" pekik Primarin sambil menunjuk rakun di gendongan gadis itu.

"Aku lagi main sama Miorin di kamar, tau-tau kedengeran suara berisik di sebelah, jadinya aku kemari deh." jelas Yubi santai.

"Aduuuh! Lu jangan bawa dia ke sini, gue abis bantai kecoaaak!" seru Primarin panik sambil mendorong Yubi menjauhi kamarnya.

Tapi bukannya menjauhi kamar, Yubi malah menyelonong masuk ke kamar Primarin. Dia mengambil kecoak yang telah meregang nyawa di lantai dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Berani bener lu!" komentar Primarin sambil menggendong Miorin.

"Nggak cuma kamarmu doang yang diserbu kecoak, yang lainnya juga!" sahut Yubi sambil merebahkan diri di kasur Primarin dengan seenak pantatnya.

"Kamar lu kena juga?" tanya Primarin sambil duduk di samping tamu kamarnya yang masih merebahkan diri.

"Nggak, tapi tumben-tumbenan hampir seisi markas diserbu kecoak semua." jawab Yubi sambil meraih Miorin yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lho, kok? Gimana ceritanya? Kecoaknya pindah semua dari gudang?" tanya Primarin kaget.

"Entah, aku juga nggak tau gimana cerita- ANJRIT, KECOAK!"

Yubi dan Primarin langsung naik ke atas kasur saat melihat seekor kecoak merayap di dekat kaki mereka dan sang pemilik kamar mulai gemetar saat memegangi sepatunya.

"Yu-Yu-Yubi, gimana nih?! Gue nggak berani lempar sepatu nih!"

"Ja-jangan tanya aku! Aduh Tuhan, ini gimana caranya?!"

"Yubi! Gimana nih? Aduuh! Gue nggak berani nih!"

"Aku juga, Marin!"

Saat mereka sedang terdesak dengan seekor kecoak, tiba-tiba...

"Yubi, tadi aku cariin taunya di si-"

"ILIA, AWAS ADA KECOAK!"

"HUWAAAA!"

Ternyata kehadiran Ilia tidak membantu sama sekali, dia malah ikut-ikutan menjadi korban dan meringkuk di samping Yubi.

"Aduuh, gimana nih?!"

"Buruan doong, kecoaknya keburu naik ke kasur gue nih!"

"Itu udah naik, Marin! Aduuuh, ini ada yang bantuin kek!"

"Yubi! Buruaaan, gue takut!"

"Yubi! Matiin kecoaknya!"

Yubi pun mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, dia memegangi sepatunya dengan sedikit gemetar dan...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

* * *

 _ **Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya seekor kecoak**_ _ **.**_ _ **Semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi kesabaran dan ketabahan dalam menghadapinya.**_

 _ **Amin.**_

* * *

"U-udah mati kecoaknya?" tanya Primarin sambil meringkuk di sudut kamarnya bersama Ilia.

"U-udah, a-aku bu-buang y-ya..." jawab Yubi terbata-bata sambil memegang bangkai kecoak itu dan membuangnya.

Primarin menghela nafas. "Aduh sumpah, gue merinding..."

"Untung Miorin nggak kenapa-napa. Keluar aja yuk... Serem nih..." ajak Ilia yang masih gemetar setelah peristiwa penyerbuan kecoak barusan.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar kamar sambil mengendap-endap, dan setelah tiba di luar kamar...

"HIIIIIIIII!"

Mereka pun berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi kamar.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Lu nyeduh?" tanya Alisa sambil berjongkok di samping Monika yang sibuk merebus mie instan. "Ini kan belum akhir bulan, biasanya lu nyeduh pas akhir bulan."

"Gue sama Maurice lagi pengen nyeduh sekarang, lu mau nggak?" tawar Monika sambil mengaduk mie instan. "Kalau mau, entar makannya bareng gue sama Maurice!"

"Iya deh, gue pengen." balas Alisa. "Betewe enewe beswe, si Maurice mana?"

"Lagi ke warung, beli mie buat persediaan akhir bulan." jawab Monika datar sambil melirik lawan bicaranya.

Dia tak menyadari kalau ada seekor kecoak yang tengah merayap di samping kompor portable, kecoak itu pun terbang dan mendarat di...

"Eh, Nik." Alisa menyadari seekor kecoak ikut terebus bersama mie instan yang dimasak Monika. "Mie-nya kemasukan kecoak tuh!"

"Mana ada keco- ANJRIIIIIIIIIIT!" teriak Monika kaget sambil mematikan kompor portable dan berlari membawa panci yang berisi mie instan bersama kecoak yang terebus, kemudian membuangnya ke selokan.

"Kok mie-nya dibuaaang?! Sayang mie-nya woy!" seru Alisa panik.

"Lu mau makan mie bekas kolam renang kecoak?!" balas Monika kesal sambil membersihkan panci. "Lu doyan mie instan rasa kecoak?! Kalau doyan, entar gue kasih ke lu!"

"Mana doyan gue sama mie instan kayak itu? Hiii!" Alisa bergelidik geli.

"Mampus, mie yang gue buang barusan mie terakhir."

Webek, webek...

"YA TUHAAAN, MONIIKAAAAAAA!"

"GUE NGGAK NYADAR, DOGOL! NGGAK NYADAAAAAR!"

"TERUS KITA MAKANNYA KAPAAAN?!"

"TUNGGUIN MAURICE BA-"

"Monika, ini mie buat akhir bulannya."

Berbahagialah kalian wahai Alisa dan Monika, seorang Maurice Wolvine datang menyelamatkan kalian dengan membawa dua kantong plastik berisi mie instan~

"Akhirnya~" seru Monika dan Alisa kompak sambil memeluk Maurice yang bingung dengan kelakuan kedua gadis itu.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan masak mie-nya!" ajak Monika bersemangat.

'Monika kenapa sih?' batin Maurice kebingungan.

* * *

Kembali ke markas...

"Kecoaknya ke arah situ tuh!"

"Eh, pindah lagi ke sono!"

"Kejar terus kecoaknya, Elwa!"

"Yang bener kemana sih?!"

"Lucy! Kayaknya kecoaknya ke sono deh!"

"Teiron, kecoaknya sekarang ke sofa!"

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian di atas, Lucy, Elwa, dan Donna mendadak harus menjadi 'The Cockroach Hunters' bersenjatakan sepatu, sapu, dan koran yang digulung.

* * *

Kejadiannya berawal saat Jean sedang bermain 'Nascar Rumble' sendirian dengan PS 2 di ruang tengah, tiba-tiba datanglah dua ekor kecoak yang sukses membuatnya kaget dan mengungsi ke atas sofa sambil berteriak meminta bantuan sampai Teiron, Vivi, dan Rina datang.

Boro-boro membasmi kecoak, mereka malah ikutan naik ke atas sofa bersama Jean dan ikutan teriak kayak korban kebakaran yang sukses membuat Lucy, Elwa, dan Donna datang.

* * *

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Seekor kecoak langsung tewas terkena hantaman sepatu dari Lucy.

"Kecoaknya mana lagi? Katanya ada dua." tanya Donna yang bersiaga dengan sapu-nya.

"Perasaan di deket sofa deh, tadi liat di situ sih." Vivi menunjuk ke bawah sofa.

"Mana? Nggak ada ah!" balas Lucy.

"Iiih, tadi ada satu di situ tuh!" seru Rina sambil menunjuk bawah sofa.

Kemudian matanya tak sengaja melotot ke arah seekor kecoak yang terbang dengan santainya dan mendarat di...

Punggung Teiron.

"Te-Teiron, ba-balik ba-badan du-dulu d-deh." pinta Rina terbata-bata.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Teiron bingung sambil balik badan.

Vivi, Rina, dan Jean yang melihat itu langsung menutup mulut agar teriakan mereka tidak keluar.

"Lucy, siniin sepatunya." pinta Elwa sambil merebut sepatu yang dipegang Lucy.

Dia pun bersiap mengarahkannya ke punggung Teiron yang dihinggapi kecoak dan...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Kecoaknya mah udah KO dihantam sama Elwa, tapi Teiron-nya?

"PUNGGUNGKUUUUUUUUUUUU!" jerit Teiron histeris sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Maaf Tei, tadi ada kecoak di punggungmu." jelas Elwa sambil memegangi sepatu Lucy yang lagi-lagi membunuh seekor kecoak.

Donna langsung menyapu kedua bangkai kecoak itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Ck ck ck ck! Kecoak, come with me~"

"Aniki, kau sedang mancing kecoak atau manggil ayam sih?"

"Kecoaknya kan di sono, dayo!"

"Kecoaknya ngumpet di gorden tuh!"

Kali ini malah Luthias, Mathias, Vience, dan Musket yang menjadi 'The Cockroach Hunters'.

* * *

Awalnya Musket dan Vience sedang berkunjung ke kamar Mathias dan Luthias masuk ke kamar kakaknya untuk meminta berkas makalah. Tanpa diduga, ternyata seekor kecoak tak sengaja masuk ke kamar Mathias dan mereka berempat terpaksa berburu kecoak laknat tersebut.

* * *

"Vience, si Arta kemana sih?" tanya Luthias sambil mencari kecoak yang tengah bersembunyi dengan sapu.

"Ngambil laundry bareng Mundo." jawab Vience sambil memegangi sepatunya.

"Lama nggak ngambil laundry-nya?" tanya Mathias sambil memegangi koran yang digulung.

"Nggak tau deh, tergantung macet atau nggak." jawab Vience. "Soalnya, tempat laundry-nya deket rumahnya Iris."

"Yaaah, itu mah lama nyet!" gerutu Mathias sebal. "Keburu kecoaknya betah di sini!"

"Eh, kecoaknya jalan ke pintu, dayo!" seru Musket sambil menunjuk seekor kecoak yang merayap menuju pintu. "Gue buka pintunya ya!"

"Buka aja, Musket! Biar kecoaknya keluar!" seru Mathias.

Untungnya kecoak itu keluar dari kamar Mathias dan terbang menuju...

* * *

"Buruan nyalain kompornya!" gerutu Daren sambil berjongkok di samping Saphire yang berusaha menyalakan kompor portable. "Gue udah kelaperan nih!"

"Sabar atuh, bentar lagi nyala!" sahut Saphire santai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kompor itu pun menyala dan mendaratlah seekor kecoak yang baru saja terbang dari kamar Mathias.

* * *

 _ **Berita terkini! Seekor kecoak tewas terpanggang di tengah api kompor, terima kasih!**_

* * *

"Bentar deh! Tadi apaan tuh di kompor?" Daren baru menyadari ada seekor kecoak yang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di tengah api kompor yang menyala. "Muke gile, kecoak itu! KECOAK!"

"Keren coy, KECOAK PANGGANG!" seru Saphire sambil mematikan kompor.

Daren langsung facepalm begitu melihat Saphire yang langsung memotret kecoak panggang di kompor lewat kamera ponselnya.

Ujung-ujungnya pasti bakalan di-posting ke FB.

"Sap, lu addict bener sih..." komentar Daren sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Buruan bikin mie-nya, gue udah laper nih!"

"Iye, sabar!" gerutu Saphire yang sudah membuang kecoak panggang itu sambil menyalakan kompor lagi dan menaruh panci berisi air.

* * *

Sepertinya cara tadi merupakan cara meregang nyawa yang kelewat awkward bagi seekor kecoak: Mati terpanggang di tengah api kompor.

* * *

Di tempat parkir...

"Muke gile, macet bener barusan..." keluh Raimundo sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya. "Gile lu, Arta! Laundry-nya jauh bener dari markas!"

"Kan lumayan, biar sekalian bisa kencan!" sahut Tartagus sambil memarkir motor.

"Lu mah enak bisa ngapel, tapi yang lainnya gimana?!" gerutu Raimundo sambil menurunkan dua kantong plastik besar berisi laundry beberapa temannya yang kebetulan nitip (termasuk dirinya).

"Oy, lu berdua abis dari mana?" sapa Federico sambil membuka pintu pagar markas diikuti Alexia dan Garcia.

Raimundo menengok ke arah mereka. "Lho, kok baru pulang? Abis mampir ke squad sebelah?"

"Iya. Harusnya kita pulang jam dua, tapi si Federic malah ngajakin makan." jelas Alexia sambil menunjuk Federico dengan jempolnya.

"Oh iya! Laundry-nya udah gue ambilin tuh, kalau mau ambil sekarang aja!" Tartagus menunjuk kantong plastik besar di samping motor.

Federico pun langsung menghampiri kantong plastik itu sebelum tiba-tiba mematung.

"Federic, lu kenapa?" tanya Alexia sweatdrop.

"Oy, lu kenapa?" tanya Tartagus ikutan sweatdrop.

"Ada... Kecoak..."

Federico, Tartagus, dan Alexia langsung melotot ke arah seekor kecoak yang merayap dengan seenak pantatnya di dekat kantong plastik laundry.

"Oy, kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Raimundo yang kebingungan dengan kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Kecoaknya..." gumam Federico gemetar.

"Jalan ke lu, Mundo." lanjut Alexia yang ikut gemetar sambil menunjuk seekor kecoak yang melenggang menuju kaki Raimundo dan langsung diinjak.

"Gue udah tau." ujar Raimundo cuek.

Tartagus dan Federico langsung jawdrop.

"Bujung gile..." gumam Federico sambil terus memperhatikan bangkai kecoak yang diinjak Raimundo barusan.

"Udah yuk, masuk!" ajak Tartagus yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan 'pelototi-bangkai-kecoak' sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Woy, tungguin gue nyong!" seru Raimundo sambil membawa (baca: menyeret) kantong plastik laundry.

"Mulut gue nggak monyong!" sahut Tartagus tersinggung.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba seekor kecoak terbang dengan santainya di depan mereka dan hinggap di...

Daun pintu depan.

"WOY, BURUAN CABUT!" teriak Alexia panik sambil menarik tangan Garcia dan Federico (yang juga menarik tangan Raimundo) memasuki markas tanpa memandang kecoak yang bertengger di daun pintu.

Tartagus hanya terdiam melihat seekor kecoak yang hinggap di daun pintu depan, dia pun melepaskan salah satu sepatunya dan...

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

Tiba-tiba Thundy muncul menghampiri Tartagus yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Woy Arta, lu ngamuk?!"

"Ngamuk apaan sih? Gue nggak ngamuk!" bantah Tartagus sambil memegangi sepatunya. "Gue abis begini nih, lu liat aja sendiri!"

Thundy langsung terbelalak melihat bangkai kecoak yang tewas karena hantaman sepatu dari Tartagus.

"Permisi kek, gue pengen masuk!" Tartagus mendorong Thundy memasuki markas.

Kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa menurut para penghuni markas Garuchan, kecoak adalah...

The Worst Enemy Ever.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Two Brown Cockroach...**

* * *

Review! :D


	4. Uji Nyali Nista

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Di sebuah rumah hantu...

"Rumah hantu yang aneh ya~" Teira berkomentar riang ketika mereka menyusuri lorong. "Hantunya nggak keluar-keluar~"

"Anjrit! Jangan malah ngarep yang macem-macem!" umpat Giro sambil mencengkeram baju _ehem_ **pacarnya** _ehem_ dengan erat.

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar. Nanti hantunya keluar lho." nasihat Luthias kalem, padahal dia mulai stress dan merasa salah lokasi. Seharusnya sekarang dia mengurus kucingnya di markas, bukannya berada di rumah hantu nggak jelas bersama bocah-bocah 'autis'.

"APA LU BI-"

"Ssshhh, jangan teriak. Kita sudah sampai nih, aku buka pintunya ya?"

Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi, Teiron mendorong pintu sampai terbuka dan langsung disambut dengan kegelapan.

"Apa ini, terowongan?" Dia menyorotkan senter ke lorong di depannya, kemudian memegang konstruksi yang sepertinya terdiri dari perpaduan kardus bekas dan (mungkin) bubur kertas. "Buset, niat amat."

"Jangan diam saja! Ayo cepet jalan!" perintah Giro yang sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama di tempat itu.

Teiron tertawa kecil dan mulai melangkah memasuki terowongan.

* * *

Konstruksi itu bisa dibilang cukup kecil, bahkan mereka yang notabene bertubuh pendek pun terpaksa berjalan sambil merunduk-runduk. Untuk Luthias yang paling tinggi di antara mereka, kita hanya bisa berdoa dan menyemangatinya.

Sialnya lagi, 'terowongan' itu sudah berkelok-kelok dengan tidak manusiawi, semakin lama semakin mengecil, bahkan sampai ke bagian di mana mereka semua diharuskan untuk merangkak.

"Sumpah, ini rumah hantu atau outbond indoor sih?" gerutu Giro.

"Hm. Tinggal tambahkan kawat beraliran listrik di atasnya, ini bisa menjadi latihan militer. Konsep yang menarik." Sepertinya kegalauan situasi ini sudah cukup untuk membuat seorang Luthias menjadi OOC.

"Nggak ada yang nanya pendapat- AUH! Verdammt! Teiron-pyon! Kenapa berhenti mendadak sih?"

Yang ditanya hanya menunjuk ke depan dengan senter yang menyorot sesosok tubuh yang terbaring tak bergerak di tengah terowongan. Wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut yang tergerai, tapi dari struktur tubuhnya, terlihat seperti pria, atau wanita kekar?

"Itu, apaan ya?" tanya Teiron dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Pertanyaan itu direspon dengan keheningan.

Sampai akhirnya Monika menjawab dengan lugas. "Orang mati."

Jawaban itu pun direspon dengan keheningan.

"Ini rumah hantu, pasti itu cuma atraksi untuk menakuti-nakuti!" geram Luthias sebal. "Tei, ayo jalan! Tunggu apa lagi?"

Teiron tampak bimbang sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali merangkak ke arah 'mayat' itu dengan bibir yang komat-kamit mengucapkan doa sebisanya. Giro memejamkan mata ketika lewat di samping 'mayat' itu.

'Mayat' itu tetap terbaring tidak bergerak.

Luthias dan Teira merangkak melewatinya sambil menahan nafas dengan tegang.

Masih tidak bergerak.

Monika dan Maurice merangkak pelan-pelan di sisinya, ketika mendadak tangan si 'mayat' mencengkeram pergelangan kaki si pemuda berambut abu-abu.

"AAAAAAAH!" Jeritan Maurice bergaung di terowongan sempit itu.

Mereka yang mendengar itu langsung merangkak secepat yang mereka bisa keluar dari terowongan.

* * *

Ketika mencapai akhir terowongan, tampang mereka sudah tidak karuan dan terengah-engah dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

"Fyuuh... Harus kuakui, lumayan seru juga..." Luthias mengelus dada, dan anehnya dia masih bisa tersenyum.

"Seru apanya?! Itu malah nggak bagus buat jantung!" sembur Giro.

"Seram, seram sekali!" Teira memeluk kakaknya dengan erat karena ketakutan.

Teiron hanya mengangguk sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sempat miring. "Harus kuakui tadi itu cukup mengagetkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana si Moni-"

"Di sini."

Entah kenapa dinding terowongan di depan mereka robek ke dalam, kemudian muncullah Monika yang menggendong Maurice yang masih gemetar dengan bridal style. Gadis ber-eyepatch itu melangkah dengan tenang melewati lubang yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di terowongan.

"Err... Monika, kamu ngapain?" tanya Teiron gugup.

"Menolong Maurice."

"Bukan itu. Err, kamu baru saja merusak properti-"

"Menolong Maurice."

"Terus si 'mayat' tadi gimana kabarnya?"

"Mati."

Luthias hanya facepalm.

Sungguh, ini pembicaraan tanpa ujung yang jika diteruskan bisa membuatnya botak mendadak.

Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...

* * *

 **Part 4: Uji Nyali Nista**

* * *

Ada beberapa orang yang ditantang untuk uji nyali di sebuah rumah tua yang angker.

"Baiklah! Dimana kalian harus menyelusuri tempat ini akan diundi, ada yang sendiri ada yang berdua." Panitia uji nyali menyodorkan kotak undian dan mereka semua langsung mengambil bagian masing-masing.

"Hmm? Kucing? Maaf! Kamu nggak boleh ikut dalam undian ini, tapi kamu boleh menemani tuanmu kok." kata sang panitia yang ketakutan karena di-death glare Marlie (yang ikut Arie) setelah mendengar kalimat 'nggak boleh ikut'.

"Kalau nggak boleh ikut nggak bisa ya?" tanya Jean.

"Ini wajib!" jawab sang panitia.

"Yang lainnya gimana?" tanya Yubi.

"Setelah selesai dengan urusan mereka." jawab sang panitia santai. "Oh iya, batas waktunya empat jam dan dimulai jam dua belas malam."

"Yah, aku nomor satu..." keluh Mathias lesu.

"Dua." kata Molf datar.

"Tiga?!" pekik Tartagus panik.

"Empat!" seru Yubi.

"Lima~" ujar Zen.

"Enam." (Tumma)

"Tujuh." (Arie)

"Delapan..." (Salem dan Saphire)

"Sembilan!" (Edward dan Jean)

"Sepuluh." (Rendy dan Ilia)

"Meong _(nomor yang bagus)_!" seru Marlie.

"Ah, benar juga katamu, Marlie." balas Arie.

Kemudian sang panitia mengantarkan Mathias ke tempat yang telah ditentukan dalam undian.

"Hati-hati, sobatku tercinta!" seru Tartagus sambil mengeluarkan air mancur dari matanya.

Mathias dan teman-teman yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Tartagus.

"Oh iya, Mathias, jika terjadi apa-apa di sana, jangan menghancurkan tempatnya karena ketakutan." nasihat Zen. "Kasihan orang yang dulu membangun tempat ini."

"Lu kate gue gajah yang bisa ngancurin sesuatu sekejap mata hah?!" tanya Mathias sewot.

"Iya~" jawab Zen tanpa dosa.

"Lu benar-benar bakalan gue penggal!" teriak Mathias emosi dan langsung mengeluarkan kapak raksasanya.

Tumma dan Saphire langsung menahan amukan Mathias.

"Su-sudahlah! Dia kan hanya bercanda!" Tumma berusaha menenangkan pria jabrik itu.

"Benar! Lagian, kalau marah-marah terus nanti cepet tua lho!" Saphire yang awalnya ingin menenangkan Mathias agar Zen selamat malah menjadi sasaran amukan.

"Jadi maksud lu, gue udah kakek-kakek hah?!" tanya Mathias dengan aura mengerikan.

"Ka-kagak kok! Gue cuma bercanda!" jawab Saphire ketakutan.

"Heaaaaat!" Mathias segera menyerang Saphire.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Saphire langsung ngacir. "Sepupu! Tolongin gue!"

"Hah? Apa? Gue nggak denger!" tanya Tartagus sambil mencabut headset yang entah sejak kapan dipakainya.

Saphire merasa ngenes. "Lupakan..."

"Hah? Ya sudahlah!" Tartagus kembali mendengar lagu.

* * *

Setelah setengah jam kemudian, mereka semua sudah berpencar ke tempat masing-masing.

Mau tau seperti apa kejadiannya? Simak saja, oke? ;)

* * *

Saat ini Ilia sedang jalan berdua dengan Rendy mengitari tangga rumah angker tersebut.

"Rendy, aku takut!" Ilia memeluk lengan Rendy.

"Jangan takut, aku kan di sini." balas Rendy yang sebenarnya udah pucat banget.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara aneh.

"I-itu suara apaan?" tanya Ilia yang memeluk semakin erat.

"Hai..." sapa sebuah suara.

Mereka pun langsung menuju ke TKP.

* * *

"Si-siapa?" tanya Rendy to the point.

"Gue?" tanya hantu itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ih, siapa juga yang ngomong sama lu? Orang gue lagi ngomong sama orang yang lagi telepon gue sih!" jawab Rendy.

"Sialan..." umpat hantu itu.

"Tengsin... Tengsin... Tengsin..." Rendy menirukan iklan snack yang ada gambar ikan hiu-nya.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Hantu itu malah ketawa gila.

"Ih, dasar gila! Kita pergi yuk, Rendy!" ajak Ilia sambil menggandeng tangan Rendy dan pergi.

Sementara hantu itu malah tengsin sendiri di pojokan.

* * *

"Rendy, kamu berani sekali dengan hantu."

Tapi Rendy malah terdiam.

"Rendy?" panggil Ilia.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Rendy?" panggil Ilia lagi.

Ketika Ilia melihat Rendy, ternyata wajahnya pucat banget dan keringat dingin sudah membasahi bajunya.

"Ternyata beraninya cuma di depan hantunya doang." Ilia facepalm.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Terdengarlah suara lain dari pojok tangga.

"K-kau..." panggil Rendy.

"Iya?" jawab setan yang berada di pojok tangga dan...

"BAA!" Setan itu pun memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"KYAAA!" teriak mereka berdua.

Rendy langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Kau..." Ilia menunjuk hantu itu.

"Iya, anak manis? HAHAHA! KAU PASTI TAKUT DENGANKU KAN?! HAHAHA!" balas hantu itu sambil tertawa sendiri.

Ilia langsung menghampiri hantu itu. "Kamu harus memakai make up dengan kualitas bagus, bibirmu harus dipakaikan lipstick karena terlalu pucat, kamu harus memakai perawatan bla bla bla..."

Rupanya Ilia malah menceramahi hantu itu.

"Ha'i, sensei!" Hantu itu menuruti perkataan Ilia.

"Aku yakin bahwa seminggu kemudian kamu pasti akan cantik jika merawat kulitmu." ujar Ilia sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Terlihat Yubi yang ketakutan di kamar mandi yang udah kumuh. (WHAT?!)

Gimana nggak takut? Orang para hantu cowok pada godain dia.

"Hay manis, mau nggak berkencan denganku?" tanya sang Pocong.

"Tidak, denganku saja! Jangan sama lontong besar itu!" timpal sang Genderuwo.

"Tidak, sama aku saja! Jangan sama si hitam dan si lontong besar itu!" ujar Vampire.

"Tidak, sama aku! Jangan dengarkan si tonggos itu!" bantah si pocong lontong besar (?).

"Tidak, sama aku!" seru sang Genderuwo.

"Tidak, sama aku!" teriak sang Vampire.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Ketiga makhluk nggak jelas itu pun sibuk memperebutkan Yubi.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA! TOLONG AKU! AKU MAU DIBAWA KABUR MAKHLUK NGGAK JELAS!" teriak Yubi sambil menghancurkan tembok sebelah (yang notabene merupakan tempat Tumma berada) dengan tinju saktinya (?).

* * *

Tumma lagi digodain sama para hantu cewek di dapur rumah angker itu.

"Hay tampan, mau jadi pacarku nggak?" tanya sang kuntilanak.

"Setuju! Mau nggak jadi pacarku?" tanya sang Hantu Cina wanita (?).

"Ma-maaf, tapi aku sudah punya pacar." jawab Tumma ketakutan.

"Nggak usah perduliin pacarmu, jadikan kami selingkuhanmu saja!" pinta suster ngesot dengan mata lope-lope (?).

"Maaf, tidak bisa!" balas Tumma semakin ketakutan.

* * *

'Aduh, aku harus bagaimana ini?' batin Tumma ketika beberapa hantu cewek mulai memeluknya.

'Aku harus bagaimana?!' batinnya lagi resah.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA! TOLONG AKU! AKU MAU DIBAWA KABUR MAKHLUK NGGAK JELAS!"

BRAAAAK!

Terdengarlah teriakan Yubi bersamaan dengan hancurnya tembok sebelah.

Tumma hanya sweatdrop melihat itu, sementara para hantu yang sedang memperebutkan mereka berdua malah cengo.

* * *

Sekarang Edward sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar lantai dua dengan Jean.

"Hey Edward, kamu nggak takut?" tanya Jean yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Takut apa?" Edward nanya balik dengan polos(baca: bego)nya.

"INI RUMAH ANGKER!" sembur Jean sewot.

"Hiks... Kenapa teriak-teriak? Aku kan lagi tidur... Hiks..." Ada Kuntilanak yang tiba-tiba terbangun.

"GYAAAAA!" teriak Jean yang langung ngacir dari situ.

Sementara Edward, dia hanya menatap Kuntilanak yang menghampirinya.

"Hai. Maaf ya kalau temanku bangunin kamu." sapa Edward ramah.

"Lu nggak takut sama gue?" tanya kuntilanak itu.

"Hah? Kenapa takut? Memangnya kamu setan?" Edward nanya balik dengan polosnya.

Si kunti langsung sweatdrop.

"GUE KUNTILANAK, BEGO!" pekik si kunti.

"Oooh... Ya sudah." balas Edward tanpa dosa.

"Mending gue lanjutin tidur aja deh, daripada gangguin target kayak lu!" ujar si kunti sambil melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! KUNTILANAK?! KABUUUUUR!" teriak Edward yang (terlambat) mencerna perkataan kuntilanak itu dan langsung kabur.

* * *

Di lantai tiga, Saphire sedang jalan-jalan dengan Salem.

"Sal, lu takut nggak?" tanya Saphire.

"Lumayan..." gumam Salem pelan sambil merinding kecil.

"Kok dari tadi kita muter-muter belum ada apa-apa ya?" tanya Saphire.

Tiba-tiba terlihat pocong yang melompat-lompat di depan mereka dengan wajah yaranaika. "Hai sayang~"

"PO-POCONG!" teriak Saphire dan Salem yang langsung berpelukan.

"Ah... Senpai sini dong~" goda sang pocong yaranaika.

"NGGAK BAKALAN!" Mereka berdua langsung kabur mencari tempat persembunyian, sampai akhirnya mereka bersembunyi di salah satu kamar.

* * *

"Goblok lu! Kita jadi dikejar-kejar sama pocong yaranaika nih!" bentak Salem.

"So-sorry, gue kan nggak tau bakalan begini jadinya!" balas Saphire.

"Senpai... Kalian ngomongin akyu ya?" tanya sang pocong yaranaika yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah mereka.

"KABUUUR!" Kedua anak itu langsung ngacir.

"Senpai ah... Jangan kabur..."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berakhir kejar-kejaran dengan sang pocong.

* * *

Tartagus sedang sendirian di perpustakaan rumah angker tersebut.

"Ugh, di sini gelap banget sih! Demi orangtuaku yang entah ada dimana, tolong lindungi anakmu ini." gumam Tartagus sambil berdoa.

GRATAK!

Tartagus yang sedang berdoa langsung kaget mendengar suara barusan.

"Hahahaha! Jangan takut, Arta! Jika kau takut dengan makhluk yang nggak ada kemungkinannya di dunia ini, itu hanya akan mencoreng nama baikmu saja!" ujar Tartagus ketakutan sambil duduk dengan gemetar.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Tartagus lagi resah di tempatnya.

Gimana nggak resah? Dia mengkhawatirkan kawan-kawannya yang akan dibawa kabur sama makhluk nggak jelas.

'Aduh! Bagaimana keadaan mereka ya? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Mereka nggak bakalan diganggu sama makhluk nggak jelas kan? Atau jangan-jangan mereka udah dibawa kabur sama hantu nggak jelas itu?' batinnya resah sambil mondar-mandir di tempat.

Dia nggak nyadar kalau para hantu ngumpul di sana sambil melihatnya dengan sweatdrop. Para hantu itu terdiri dari Sadako, Zombie, suster ngesot, Kuntilanak, Tuyul, Pocong, Boneka Chucky, hantu bermulut robek, hantu kaca, Hanako, dan lain-lain.

Tapi yang pasti, mereka semua hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Tartagus.

"Hei, kenapa tuh orang nggak nyadar kita di sini menampakkan diri?" tanya sang Hanako.

"Aku juga nggak tau." jawab sang Pocong sambil angkat bahu.

* * *

Molf sedang duduk-duduk di balkon tempat itu.

Walaupun dari tadi ada yang memegangi pipinya, rambutnya dikasih pita sama roh halus, diganggu dengan penampakan, diganggu dengan suara.

Tapi usaha para hantu itu nihil karena...

Molf masih tetap duduk di tempatnya kayak patung.

"Huf, huf! Tuh orang nggak ketakutan ya? Padahal aku kan udah menampakkan diri!" tanya sang Kuntilanak pada temannya, Sadako.

"Setuju denganmu!" balas Sadako

Dasar! Mana takut Molf melihat penampakan? Orang dia nggak peka sama hantu!

* * *

Di sebuah gudang, Arie merinding ketakutan sambil memeluk kucingnya.

"Hei kamu, mau nggak jadi pacarku?" tanya sang Zombie wanita (?) yang disambut anggukan para tengkorak.

"Tidaaaak!" teriak Arie sambil memeluk Marlie dengan erat.

Sementara Marlie, dia udah tepar karena death hug dari Arie. Entah karena keajaiban atau apa, Marlie langsung bangun dari masa teparnya (?) dan mendesis (emangnya ular pake kata 'mendesis'?) ke arah para hantu karena marah dan kesal.

Hantu-hantu di sana hanya cengo dan ketakutan.

Mungkin Marlie kesal karena tuannya mau dibawa kabur sama makhluk-makhluk nggak jelas tersebut.

* * *

Ehem! Pengen tau keadaan Zen di sana?

Di garasi tempat itu, terlihat para hantu yang diikat dan wajah mereka terlihat ketakutan.

Gimana nggak takut? Orang salah satu hantu itu mau dibedah sama Zen.

"Tolong! Pria gila ini mau membunuhku!" teriak salah satu zombie yang mau dibedah Zen ketakutan.

"Hmm, dari dulu aku penasaran isi zombie itu kayak gimana. Baiklah, saatnya operasi!" Zen bersiap mengotopsi zombie tersebut dengan gergaji mesin.

"TIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak zombie itu.

* * *

Sementara di ruang tamu, Mathias yang mendengar teriakan semakin ketakutan, apalagi ada banyak tuyul dan hantu anak kecil yang bermain petak jongkok di depannya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memegangi kakinya dan saat dilihat, ternyata pelakunya adalah suster ngesot yang mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan.

Karena level ketakutannya sudah mencapai tingkat maksimum, Mathias segera mengeluarkan kapak raksasanya dan langsung menghancurkan seisi rumah tersebut.

BUUUUM!

* * *

Kondisi para makhluk di sana?

Mathias masih ketakutan, Arie mengeluarkan sihir yang mengakibatkan ledakan (bersamaan dengan Mathias yang menghancurkan rumah) dengan ketakutan sambil memeluk Marlie yang bulunya menghitam alias GOSONG dan jadilah kucing bakar *dicakar.*, Tartagus sudah tepar dengan mulut mengeluarkan asap gosong, Zen hanya santai saja karena dia menggunakan para hantu sebagai tameng, Molf menggunakan sihir pelindung agar terhindar dari ledakan, Yubi dan Tumma saling berpelukan dengan tubuh gosong, sementara beberapa orang lainnya (yang sudah keluar duluan dari tempat itu) berhasil selamat dalam kondisi utuh.

Karena rumah itu hancur, uji nyali pun dibatalkan.

* * *

Di markas Garuchan...

Mereka yang baru pulang dari rumah hantu langsung terkejut begitu melihat beberapa teman mereka yang sudah gosong.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Maurice kebingungan.

"Jangan ditanya!" jawab mereka yang ikutan uji nyali (kecuali Molf).

Mereka yang tidak ikutan pun hanya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Trap Before Catch (?)...**

* * *

Yah, begitu deh... -w-/

Review! :D


	5. X-mas Time

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Part 5: X-mas Time**

* * *

"Yo!" sapa Akai yang berkunjung ke markas Reha.

"Oh, Akai. Tumben mampir." balas Layla.

"Tadinya sih mau bantuin jadi Santa Claus di taman kota, tapi ditolak." jelas Akai miris.

"Kenapa? Karena kamu panda?" tanya Layla heran.

"Bukan." balas Akai singkat.

Tiba-tiba dia malah pundung. "Tapi karena ada orang yang lebih gendut yang lebih cocok jadi Santa Claus di sana (aku kalah gendut)..."

"Walah..." Layla hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

Di kediaman Lammermoor...

"Salem tau benda ini tidak?" tanya Chilla yang menunjukkan sebuah mistletoe.

"Err..." Salem menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. "Aku tidak tau."

"Ooh... Salem tidak tau ya? Kalau begitu Chilla tanya yang lain saja." Chilla berniat pergi.

"A-ah, tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak tau detail-nya, tapi..." Salem mulai ragu untuk menjelaskan. "Sejauh yang kudengar, benda itu biasa digunakan sebagai hiasan natal, dan orang-orang berharap mendapat ciuman jika berdiri di bawahnya."

Chilla memiringkan kepala. "Ciuman ya?"

Kemudian Chilla mencium pipi Salem.

"Seperti itu?" tanya Chilla riang.

"Kurasa." balas Salem yang blushing. "Tapi pastikan untuk tidak melakukannya pada orang lain."

"Hmm, baiklah!"

* * *

Di sisi lain...

Rendy dan Ilia sedang berhadapan dan di antara mereka tergantung sebuah mistletoe.

'Re-Rendy?! A-apa yang harus kulakukan?!'

'Oh sial! Oh sial! Oh sial! Bagaimana ini? Apa dia akan-'

Tanpa diduga, Ilia mengambil mistletoe itu dan memakannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu beracun!" pekik Rendy panik.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Ugh... Males banget!" gerutu Alpha.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Tartagus bingung.

"Setiap Natal pasti ada tetangga yang ngirim kue ke rumah gue. Mending kalau kue biasa, tapi ini fruitcake." jelas Alpha.

"Lebih parah dari masakan Jean dan Rina?" tanya Tartagus penasaran.

Alpha menghela nafas. "Kalau mereka sih masih mending ada aroma enaknya, tapi ini hambar dan keras, jadinya gue pake buat pemberat kertas di meja gue."

'Anjay! Pemberat kertas!' pekik Tartagus dalam hati. "Itu mah masih mending sih, daripada gue!"

"Kenapa? Fruitcake juga?" tanya Alpha penasaran.

"Bukan, tapi sweater rajut buatan bibi gue." jawab Tartagus.

Alpha langsung kebingungan. "Lho? Bukannya sweater malah berguna ya?"

"Mending kalau bisa dipake dengan nyaman, ini mah bahannya bikin gatel!" keluh Tartagus.

"Emang bahannya apaan?" tanya Alpha heran.

"Rontokan bulu dari ratusan ayam di perternakannya..." jawab Tartagus risih. "Terus pas gue disuruh Bibi Mirana pake tuh sweater, gue langsung diketawain sama Saphire dan Runa sampe diledekin 'kemoceng berjalan' sama mereka..."

"Gue baru tau kalau lu alergi bulu ayam..." Alpha hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Tapi wajar aja sih, secara bulu ayam identik dengan kemoceng."

"Yo, lagi ngomongin apa?" tanya Thundy yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, kita lagi ngomongin soal hadiah." jawab Tartagus.

"Hmmm... Hadiah Natal ya..." Thundy teringat sesuatu. "Dulu gue pernah sih dapet hadiah dari Emy, tapi gue agak sedih pas tau isinya..."

"Lu, sedih?! Sama hadiahnya Emy?! Masa sih?!" tanya Alpha kaget.

"Begitulah... Waktu gue buka hadiah dari dia..." Thundy langsung memerah ketika ingin melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ternyata isinya borgol besi..."

'Borgol?!' batin Alpha dan Tartagus shock.

Thundy kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Nah, abis itu gue langsung kelabakan buat ngasih hadiah balasan."

"Tapi akhirnya lu bisa ngasih hadiah ke Emy kan?" tanya Alpha.

Thundy mengangguk. "Ja, karena gue langsung dapet ide dan pergi ke apotek."

"Tunggu dulu! Lu beli apaan di apotek? Bukan test pack atau kondom kan?" tanya Tartagus.

Thundy memerah lagi. "Obat salep... Anti encok..."

"Oke, kami mengerti..." balas Alpha dan Tartagus risih.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pergi nonton sama Emy. Dadah." Thundy berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

Dua setengah jam kemudian...

"Wah, seru banget ya!" seru Emy senang.

"Hey, mumpung lagi di mall, beli baju Natal sekalian yuk." usul Thundy.

"Ngapain? Baju Natal-ku masih ada kok!" balas Emy.

Webek webek...

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu baju Sexy Santa model Mini Bikini, akan kubuang semua koleksi doujin-mu ke gunung berapi!" ancam Thundy. "Bikin malu tau nggak!"

* * *

Sementara di markas...

"Jika bicara soal natal, salah satu hal yang paling penting adalah membuat pohon natal. Ayo kita buat bersama!" ajak Zen.

Ketika mereka semua sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pohon dan hiasan, Molf dan Garcia hanya terdiam.

"Lho, kalian kenapa diam?" tanya Yubi heran.

Molf menghela nafas. "Manusia... Sering menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat hal tidak berguna ya?"

"Karena itu Garcian membuat ini." Garcia menunjukkan sesuatu. "Ini pohon natal buatan. Benda ini bisa dilipat, jadi mudah untuk bongkar-pasang kapan saja."

"Benda ini boleh juga lho (walaupun bentuknya agak aneh sih)..." komentar Teiron kagum dan melihat sesuatu di pohon itu. "Wow! Soul Stone! Tapi untuk apa simbol di bawahnya?"

"Ah, itu..."

Tiba-tiba Teiron langsung kesetrum saat menyentuh Soul Stone itu.

"TEIRON!" pekik beberapa orang panik.

"Garcian sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi, jadi Garcian menginstal jebakan listrik." jelas Garcia.

"Seharusnya kau bilang itu dari tadi!" sembur Alexia sewot.

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka membuat pohon lagi.

Luthias meletakkan hiasan natal terakhir di pohon. "Nah, selesai!"

Kemudian kepala seekor kucing hitam menyembul dari dalam pohon.

"Dasar kucing nakal!" Luthias mengeluarkan kucing itu dan menurunkannya di lantai. "Mending kamu main yang lain saja, Black Jack."

"Meong!" Black Jack pun beranjak pergi.

* * *

"Selamat menikmati liburan!" seru semua orang.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tree Bell Christmas (?)...**

* * *

Udah, itu aja... -w-/

Review! :D


	6. Menjelang Tahun Baru

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Part 6: Menjelang Tahun Baru**

* * *

"Jadi, kita pesta menghitung mundur tahun baru dimana?" tanya Luthias.

"Di rumah si Edgar aja!" usul Mathias bersemangat.

Edgar hanya mengangguk. "Boleh."

"Oke! Yang siapkan makanan?" tanya Tumma.

"Kamu aja Tum-Tum, bareng Thundy, Teiron, sama Arta." usul Yubi.

"Lucy, Hika, Garcia, Vivi, Emy, Elwa, dan Marin buat hiasan!"

"Baik!"

"Terus... Yubi, kamu ikut mereka yang buat hiasan ya? Lalu, Edward, Jean, Tsuchi, Harith, Cyclops, dan Diggie main musik!"

Orang-orang yang dimaksud mengangguk.

"Chilla, Mira, Rina, dan Nana nari di panggung."

"Oke! Tapi, kamu sendiri ngapain?" tanya Rina.

"Aku dan Greeny memasang hiasan serta membeli kembang api dan terompet." balas Mathias. "Lalu... Flore nyanyi bareng Ney. Sisanya ikut kami berdua."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Jadi kalian berlima beli karton dan kertas origami warna-warni dan kami bertiga beli balon, mengerti?" jelas Hikari.

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke sini setengah jam lagi. Dadah!" seru Lucy yang segera pergi bersama Hikari dan Garcia.

Sementara kelima orang lainnya pergi mencari karton dan kertas origami.

* * *

"MUKE GILE! MASA MAU TAHUN BARU MALAH NAIK HARGA!?" pekik Elwa yang melihat kertas origami dengan label harga satu juta.

"Waduh, gimana nih!?" tanya Yubi panik.

"Fufufu... Tenang. Gue bisa atasi dengan sihir." ujar Emy watados.

Vivi, Yubi, dan Primarin hanya melongo, sementara Elwa sembunyi di kolong meja.

"Konsenterasi, bukan Konsen-belacan... Diskon, Diskon... DIIIIIIIIIIIISKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Triiiiiing!

"Aduh... Salah deh. Kabur ah!" Emy langsung kabur ke toilet.

* * *

"Emy! Kok jadi begini!?" pekik Primarin.

Ternyata di punggungnya terdapat tulisan:

 _P_ _rimarin Ghiamelis_ _,_ _gadis cantik, pintar, anggun, awet muda, dan oh sebagainya_ _._

 _DISKON TAHUN BARU!_

 _D_ _ari_ _1.000.000_ _m_ _enjadi_ _500!_

 _P_ _eringatan_ _: Kami tidak_ _ber_ _tanggung jawab j_ _ika_ _anda masuk UGD karena amarah_ _nya._

Ribuan laki-laki yang memakai kaus 'Jomblo Forever' langsung rebutan memberikan uang pada kasir untuk membeli Primarin. Vivi langsung kabur karena takut jadi korban, begitu juga dengan Elwa. Sementara Yubi malah ikut Emy di toilet.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

Thundy, Tumma, Teiron, dan Tartagus sedang memasak di dapur markas. Thundy membuat cookies, Tumma membuat kue, Teiron membuat cupcake, dan Tartagus membuat okonomiyaki.

"Wah! Cupcake-nya cantik, Tei!" puji Tumma yang sedang menghias kue-nya.

Teiron hanya nyengir. "Hehe... Makasih!"

"Arta juga, okonomiyaki-nya kelihatan enak!" timpal Thundy yang mengeluarkan cookies dari oven.

"Itu belum apa-apa! Lihat ini!" Tartagus pun melemparkan makanan buatannya ke angkasa dengan spatula.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"Okonomiyaki-nya kemana?" tanya Tumma.

"Tum, nggak mungkin lha diambil si Emy. Dia kan lagi belanja. Aku mau lihat keluar dulu. Mungkin ada yang ambil." Tartagus berjalan keluar.

Plek!

"ARTAAAAAAA!"

Nah, kalian pasti berpikir Teiron yang terkena okonomiyaki-nya kan? Salah.

"Tei, tenanglah!"

"Iya, teriak-teriak di siang bolong nggak akan membantu!"

"Tapi aku harus mengulang cupcake yang sempurna tadi..."

Yap, ternyata cupcake-nya yang kena. Dasar Arta.

* * *

Flore menatap pohon yang tinggi bersama Ney, Mira, Chilla, Rina, Jean, Edward, dan Tsuchi.

Ternyata mic Flore dan Ney nyangkut di pohon itu.

Bagaimana ceritanya? Tidak ada yang tau.

"Yaaah... Terus gimana kita bisa nyanyi nanti?" keluh Flore.

"Chilla, kamu punya enggrang?" tanya Rina pada Chilla yang membalas pertanyaannya dengan gelengan.

"Hey, tenang! Aku bawa ini!" Edward mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dan langsung menembak pohon itu sampai tumbang dan mic-nya pun terjatuh.

"EDWARD! APAAN ITU!? NGAPAIN KAMU BAWA AK-47!?" pekik Jean sewot.

"Ini AK-74, beda lagi." balas Edward watados.

"Terserah kamu lha. Dari mana dapatnya?" tanya Mira.

"Ada yang jual di dekat rumahku."

Semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Heeh, harganya berapa?" tanya Ney.

Sekarang mereka semua (kecuali Edward dan Ney) malah facepalm dan pingsan.

* * *

Tahun baru bukan apa-apa tanpa kembang api dan terompet tahun baru.

Mari kita lihat mereka yang membeli barang-barang tersebut.

"Oke. Terompet, sudah. Kembang api... Yang mana ya?" Luthias sibuk melihat-lihat.

Sementara itu, Zen yang sedang usil men-summon api kecil di ujung jarinya.

"Zen! Ngapain lu!?" tanya Raimundo terkejut.

"Hehehehe... Mau kagetin yang lain pake mercon." Zen menyalakan mercon tersebut.

"Tapi merconnya menghadap ke depan lho!"

"Terus?"

DOR!

"Apaan ini!? VERDAAAAAAAAAAAMMT!"

"Di depan mercon itu ada Giro." Raimundo hanya sweatdrop melihat mercon yang mengangkasa.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu hal yang harus dilakukan." Zen langsung kabur ke masjid terdekat.

"Innalillahi wa Innalillahi rajiun... Telah berpulang ke rahmatu-"

BOOM!

"Innalillahi wa Innalillahi rajiun... Telah berpulang ke neraka, si kampretos nan goblok Zen-pyon."

Ternyata merconnya malah balik lagi ke bumi dan masuk ke masjid itu. Alhasil, penduduk setempat langsung pingsan melihatnya.

* * *

Semua hiasan telah terpasang rapi, kembang api terjejer di halaman depan rumah Edgar dan akan dinyalakan saat jam 00.00 nanti.

Ney, Flore, Edward, Jean, Tsuchi, Harith, Cyclops, dan Diggie tampil di panggung dengan Chilla, Mira, Rina, dan Nana sebagai penari.

Semuanya berjalan sempurna, kecuali...

Mereka tidak punya jam untuk menghitung mundur.

"BAGAIMANA INI!?" pekik mereka semua panik.

"Tada! Ini dia!"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah TV penghitung mundur yang dibawakan oleh Alpha si robot dibantu Akai dan Minotaur.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Eh, ayo hitung mundur!" ujar Mathias.

"Sepuluh!"

"Sembilan!"

"Delapan!"

"Tujuh!"

"Enam!"

"Lima!"

"Empat!"

"Tiga!"

"Dua!"

"SATU!"

Tapi...

PETS!

"YAH, MATI LAMPU!"

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Ahaha... :v

Udah, ini bagian akhirnya... ^^/

Review! :D


End file.
